Espíritus del Bosque
by IdeasBizarras
Summary: Bombón se muda a una nueva ciudad completamente desconocida. Sucesos extraños hacen presencia. Delirio, confusión, mentiras. ¿Qué esconde aquella ciudad bajo su máscara de perfección?
1. El Misterioso Chico

**DISCLAIRMERS **

Los personajes de PPG no me pertenecen.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"_**La lectura es a la mente, lo que el ejercicio al cuerpo"**_

_**Joseph Addison (1672-1719) Ensayista, poeta y dramaturgo inglés.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ESPÍRITUS DEL BOSQUE**

**I**

**El Misterioso Chico**

**.**

Era de día, el cielo poseía un hermoso tono azul claro, característico de él, aunque había una pequeña diferencia… no había nubes, lo que permitía contemplar con más facilidad aquella belleza. Era una lástima que aquel hermoso día coincidiera con uno de los peores días de la historia, o eso creía Bombón. Hoy ella y su padre se mudaban a una pequeña ciudad llamada Scofland, a su padre le ofrecieron un empleo al que no se pudo negar, según él. Se sentía deprimida, no quería dejar atrás a sus amigos, sus lugares favoritos, si quiera al apartamento, ¡sí! ese apartamento pequeño que ella tanto odiaba. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, esa después de todo era una de las razones por la que se mudaban; a su padre al tiempo que le ofrecieron el trabajo, le ofrecieron una casa a la que él no pudo resistirse, lo cual es raro, su padre no era para nada materialista, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez, detrás de todo eso haya una magnifica historia.

Bombón fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver un gran letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Scofland". Bombón se acomodó en el asiento, así podía observar con más facilidad lo que se encontraba afuera del taxi en donde se hallaban ella y su padre. Pudo ver la plaza, con sus bancos bien cuidados, la basura en su lugar, muy diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba. La ciudad parecía solitaria, tal vez porque era domingo o porque hubo una invasión alienígena y todos fueron secuestrados, todo puede pasar. En fin, la ciudad era muy bonita, aunque aburrido, limpio e insoportablemente tranquilo.

Bombón sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su mano izquierda, la miro pero no parecía tener nada, sintió que la observaban e inconscientemente alzó su mirada encontrándose a pocos metros con un chico alto, pelirrojo y con unos singulares ojos color carmesí. En ese momento los dos se hallaban mirándose fijamente, lo extraño era que en circunstancias normales ella hubiera desviado la mirada, pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ella sólo quería descifrar aquella mirada. Se quedaron así por varios segundos hasta que el taxi dio una curva y el misterioso chico desapareció. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

El conductor fue reduciendo la velocidad del taxi hasta estacionarlo, el viaje había concluido. Bombón se bajó del auto con pesadez. Se quedó observando la casa que se encontraba frente a ella, parecía abandonada, las paredes estaban sucias y las ventanas llenas de polvo, a pesar de todo la casa le parecía pintoresca. Con un poco de ayuda sería un buen lugar para vivir, pero eso no cambiaba la realidad de las cosas, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella.

Su padre la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos, las maletas, se había olvidado. Bombón se dirigió hacia su padre, agarró su maleta y suspiro. Luego de bajar todo del taxi, el conductor se marchó. Sólo llevaban dos maletas la de Bombón y la de su padre, él había llevado a la casa todas las cosas dos días antes para no estar agobiados cuando llegaran. Entraron a la casa, ya adentro la parecía cuidada, a diferencia de su exterior que daba a entender todo lo contario. Era muy linda, Bombón sintió que había visto ese lugar antes, ¿pero en dónde?

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece? –su padre parecía muy feliz.

- Es linda… y acogedora –se limitó a contestar.

Su padre le mostró su cuarto, dejo su maleta y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Ya vuelvo! –se escuchó.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió al lugar en donde vio la última vez al misterioso chico, no era tan lejos después de todo, aquella ciudad no era tan grande. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, no es que le gustara ni nada, solo era simple curiosidad, por qué la vio de esa manera, como… si le ocultara algo. Llegó al lugar en donde se suponía se debía encontrar al chico, pero se decepcionó al no encontrar a nadie. ¡Rayos! Debí correr más de prisa, pensó.

De nuevo sintió las pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su mano izquierda y una vez más no recibió explicación alguna, sintió una mano tocar su hombro. ¡El chico misterioso!, pensó. Pero al voltearse se encontró con una chica rubia de ojos azules, en su rostro se podía observar una sonrisa, parecía amable. ¿Quién era ella?

-¡Hola!, eres nueva ¿cierto? –le preguntó sin dejar se sonreír.

-Si, acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

-¡Que bien!, siempre es bueno recibir a gente nueva, ya sabes, esta ciudad no es muy famosa que se diga –tal vez la ciudad no sería tan mala después de todo, pensó Bombón- Me llamo Burbuja.

-Mi nombre es Bombón –dijo estrechando su mano con la de la chica.

Burbuja la vio un poco distraída, ¿Era su idea o estaba buscando a alguien?

-¿Esperas a alguien? –le preguntó.

-Si, al chico misterioso –pensó, pero sólo se limitó a contestar un no.

Burbuja recibió una llamada y se despidió de Bombón. Bombón comenzó a caminar sin dirigirse a un lugar en específico, estaba aburrida y según lo que le dijo su padre, mañana comenzaban las clases, tal vez le tocaría estudiar con Burbuja, parecía de su edad, y eso era lo que Bombón quería creer, así no estaría tan desorientada mañana. Bombón pudo divisar a lo lejos un bosque, le daba la sensación de estar siendo observada desde lo profundo del mismo, realmente le causaba temor el simple hecho de tener que poner un pie dentro de él, gracias a Dios que ese no era su caso. Definitivamente no lo había visto cuando llegaron, si no, lo hubiese recordado, no se le olvidaría un lugar como ese, a nadie.

Decidió regresar a su casa. Cuando entró gritó un: ¡ya llegué! Al parecer su padre estaba arreglando sus cosas, lo que ella debería estar haciendo en ese momento. Subió las escaleras entró a su cuarto, pudo ver que su padre le había tendido la cama. No lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó en ella como si aquello fueran nubes mandadas del cielo, dio un leve suspiro. Realmente estaba cansada.

Bombón pensó en la chica, al toparse con ella sintió de nuevo las pequeñas descargas eléctricas en la misma mano. ¿Qué querrá decir aquello? ¿Brujería? Bueno, para ser franca no le sorprendería, esa ciudad era muy extraña. Ni hablar del bosque ¿Que clase de animales vivirán en él? Sólo espero que no sean carnívoros, pensó. Comenzó a detallar el cuarto, o como debería decirle de ahora en adelante, su cuarto. Se encontraba vacio, lo que lo hacia ver mas grande, las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel -su color favorito- tenía un pequeño balcón, un closet y junto a la cama había una mesita, sobre ella se encontraba una lámpara, le gustaba.

Decidió salir al balcón para tomar aire. Al salir le encantó lo que vio, un atardecer. A ella le encantaba admirar los atardeceres, el rosado que se mezclaba con el azul para hacer una combinación perfecta, hermoso. Definitivamente, ese era su nuevo lugar favorito. Se quedó un rato así contemplando el paisaje hasta que sintió que estaba siendo observada. Volteo su mirada y se encontró con un lobo ¿un lobo? ¿Qué rayos hacía un lobo en la ciudad? El lobo la miraba fijamente. ¡Que bien! Ahora todos la miraban así, pensó. No dejaba de mirarla y en su cabeza no paraba de preguntarse, ¿qué hacía un lobo en plena calle? Era como si estuviese buscándola a ella, y aún más extraño era como si supiera quién era ella. Realmente los ojos eran el espejo del alma o estaba volviéndose loca y se estaba imaginando todo aquello, lo que la llevaba a la conclusión de que el chico misterioso no existía y ella debía ir urgente a un psicólogo. Cerró los ojos para ver si todo aquello acababa y efectivamente, al abrirlos el lobo había desaparecido. Estoy muy cansada, seguro todo esto de la mudanza hizo que comenzara a imaginarme cosa, pensó.

Decidió ir a descansar, cerró la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a su cama. Que día mas extraño, dijo para si misma. Se quedó viendo el techo hasta que dejó que sus parpados cayeran poco a poco, dejándola profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

El día era esplendido, parecía una ilusión. Era perfecto o lo más próximo a la perfección, pues, tal cosa no existía. Se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer –su parte favorita del día-, pero éste era diferente, era más hermoso que cualquier otro. ¿Realmente era real o sólo era una mala jugada de su mente?, no lo sabía. Aunque lo intentara no lograba recordaba nada, lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que se hallaba en aquel lugar, aunque, ya ni de eso estaba segura.

Caminaba, caminaba y caminaba. Realmente le fascinaba aquel lugar. Sus hermosas flores, cuyo aroma perfumaba todo el lugar y cuyos colores lo adornaban; el césped, era de un hermoso verde, no como otros, éste era más vivo que cualquier otro que haya visto en toda su vida.

Se tropezó, no entendía cómo, ¿una piedra? Estaba segura que esa piedra no se encontraba ahí. Alzó la mirada y frente a ella se encontraba un lobo, el mismo que vio desde su balcón, aquel cuya mirada refleja valentía, agresividad, elegancia. Ahora que lo tenía al frente lo podía observar mejor, su pelo azul grisáceo, ojos grises. Era hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador, sentía que tarde o temprano sus feroces colmillos acabarían en su cuello y sus enormes garras acabarían enterradas en su piel.

¿Cuándo se había posado aquel peligroso lobo enfrente de ella? Además, estaba segura de que ella se encontraba sola en aquel lugar y si fuera lo contrario se hubiera percatado de que un lobo se acercaba a ella… o ¿no? Esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño.

-Hola, Bombón –se escuchó una voz masculina.

¿De dónde provenía? Los únicos en aquel lugar eran ella y el lobo.

-Hola, Bombón –repitió- soy yo, aquel que ha mantenido tu cerebro en constante movimiento, cuestionándote y haciéndote dudar de ti misma.

Bombón se quedó sin habla, era el lobo, era en él en quién había estado pensando, haciendo que ella misma se cuestionara. Pero de qué se trataba todo esto, todo era muy extraño, ¿un lobo que habla? Ahora sí estaba confundida. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Y aún más importante, ¡¿cómo sabía hablar?!

-Vamos, levántate.

Bombón se levantó y sacudió su vestido, ¿vestido? No se había dado cuenta de ello. ¡Genial! ahora estaba delirando, aunque, no significaba que no lo estuviera haciendo desde mucho antes.

-Tranquila –dijo en un tono amable, pero firme- no estás delirando, esto es muy real.

Trató de hablar, de hacerle miles de preguntas. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¡¿Cómo rayos hablaba?! Pero su boca no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente no podía.

El lobo la miro a los ojos, todo aquello parecía muy importante para él, a su parecer. El hecho de que ella estuviera ahí no era casualidad.

-El destino no se puede cambiar –dijo el lobo.

¿A qué se refería con eso?, pensó Bombón.

-Tienes que aceptarlo tal y como es –siguió diciendo.

Bombón no entendía, estaba confundida. ¿Qué quería decir con aceptar su destino?

-No juegues en su contra porque terminarás perdiendo y tarde o temprano acabarás junto a él, junto a tu inevitable futuro –dijo al tiempo en que se iba desvaneciendo.

No quería que se fuera, no entendía nada. Bombón tenía en su cabeza muchas preguntas, preguntas que tal vez él podía responder. Pero, su pasaje al mundo de lo desenredado y comprensible se estaba desvaneciendo, literalmente.

-¡Espera! –gritó intentando parar todo aquello.

Todo se estaba oscureciendo, de repente aquel hermoso lugar se encontró envuelto en unas oscuras tinieblas, que todo lo apagaban a su paso. Bombón no se podía mover, estaba paralizada. Las tinieblas avanzaban sin ella poder hacer algo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo aquello? La oscuridad llegó a sus pies. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero una vez más no pudo, traicionada por su propio cuerpo. La oscuridad la fue envolviendo poco a poco, ella logró escuchar "El destino no se puede cambiar". Hasta que la oscuridad la envolvió por completo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? n.n

Esta es mi primera historia, aunque, en primer grado me mandaron a hacer una… en segundo también… En fin ustedes me entienden, así que se podría decir que soy una principiante.

Tengo que decir que me costó un poco el nombre, primero pensé en el que tiene: "Espíritus del Bosque", luego lo pensé y decidí ponerle: "La Cucaracha", pero luego lo pensé mejor y decidí ponerle: "Esto", al final lo pensé mucho mejor y decidí dejarlo como estaba u.u. Es difícil eso de los nombres. En fin les doy un consejo, no nombren su historia "La Cucaracha" si la historia no tiene nada que ver sobre eso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Es corto debido a que este es como una introducción a la historia, el comienzo de todo.

Si desean pueden dejar un comentario n.n (carita para ser cool).

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!

**IdeasBizarras**


	2. Nos Vemos en tus Sueños

¡Hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, eso fue todo gracias a una serie de acontecimientos ocurridos, no precisamente a mi favor. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste… Yo quería seguir escribiendo pero ya se alargo mucho. Está de más decir que el tercer ya está en proceso. Actualizaré pronto, les doy mi palabra.

**DISCLAIMERS: **

Los personajes de PPG no me pertenecen.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**ESP****ÍRITUS DEL BOSQUE**

**II**

**Nos vemos en tus sueñ****os**

.

Me encuentro en la cocina pérdida en mis pensamientos. La noche anterior tuve un sueño. Aunque, más bien lo describiría como un recuerdo, un recuerdo muy confuso, pues… aquel extraño sueño se me hizo terriblemente realista, era como si en realidad me encontraba ahí. Podía recordar vagamente las sensaciones de aquel singular recuerdo. Puede que me haya acostado pensando inconscientemente en el lobo y como consecuencia soñé con él, trato de encontrar una solución y olvidarme de todo aquello. Pero me es realmente complicado y se me hace muy extraño que en el "sueño" pudiera observar con tal precisión los detalles de aquel lobo, si la última vez que lo vi -en la realidad- una larga distancia nos separaba, por no decir que se encontraba un poco oscuro, haciendo mi visión un poco difusa. Pero nada me confirmaba que esos datos fueran reales. Suspiro. Desde que me desperté no he podido parar de pensar en eso. ¿Qué quería decir el lobo en ese sueño? Será mejor dejar de pensar en ello sólo fue un sueño, diferente, pero sueño al fin… ¿Cierto?

Por fin termino de comer, agarro mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la salida. Hoy es mi primer día de clases y ya voy tarde, lo cual no da una buena impresión de mí, algo que no quiero.

-¡Adiós! –grité ya cerca de la salida.

-Espera –escucho la voz de mi padre, desde la parte superior de la casa.

Me detengo para esperarlo ¡Qué lento es! Después de dos minutos, lo que para mí se siente una eternidad. Por fin llega y sin que lo viera venir me da un tierno beso en la frente, me siento otra vez como una niña de cinco años. ¿Acaso está preocupado por mí?

-Cuídate –hay ternura en su voz.

-Papá no te preocupes -alzo la mirada- ya tengo dieciséis, me sé cuidar sola.

Mi padre sonríe para después darme la razón. Camino hacia la puerta para salir, tendré que correr si quiero llegar a tiempo.

.

¡Qué cansancio! Siento que en cualquier momento me desplomaré… Definitivamente no volveré a correr en toda mi vida. Descanso un poco y me dirijo a la Dirección para poder ubicarme, al parecer ya todos entraron a clase. Toco la puerta en donde se encuentra un letrero que dice "Dirección" en letras bien grandes y entro.

-Buenos días –le digo a un hombre obeso con traje, el director tal vez. El hombre se encuentra sentado en una silla de cuero y frente a él se halla un escritorio de madera. Todo es muy elegante.

-Buenos días, señorita –me dice en un tono amable- ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

-Mi nombre es Bombón y soy nueva, acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Lamento llegar tar… -no me deja terminar.

-¡Bombón!… Bombón… –repetía mi nombre una y otra vez- ¡Ah ya sé! –grita.

Me sobresalto ante aquello.

-¡¿Cómo olvidarte?! –exclama- tus calificaciones son excelentes.

-Bueno… pues, yo… -y de nuevo no me deja terminar, ¿cuál es su problema?

-¡Ven!, te llevaré a tu salón de clases –dice empujándome hacia el pasillo con una increíble velocidad, como si en aquella habitación se encontrara una bomba que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Está bien –me limito a decir, ya que estoy segura de que no me dejara terminar.

Me lleva hacia un pasillo, luego doblamos a la derecha y nos detenemos en frente de una puerta. El director la abre y observo que el lugar está lleno de estudiantes, este es mi nuevo salón de clases. ¡Me gusta, es bastante espacioso! El director se para en medio de la habitación, al parecer dará un anuncio.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! –saluda- les presentaré a una nueva alumna; es nueva en la ciudad, así que sean buenos compañeros y denle una muy cordial bienvenida.

Me parece muy amigable aquel hombre obeso. Es muy carismático, desde que llegué no lo he visto ni un segundo sin sonreír, no creí que una persona pudiera hacer eso, siendo bastante sincera… eso cansa.

El hombre de repente cambia su faceta a una totalmente seria y dice:

–Así que chicos espero que la traten muy bien.

Eso me extraña, pero al verles las caras a mis -ahora- compañeros de clase estoy segura que ninguno me molestará.

El director se retira sin más que decir. Miro la pizarra la pizarra, están en clases de historia. ¡Qué bien! No han empezado, esto es bueno.

-Toma asiento, por favor –dice la profesora.

¿Y ahora en dónde me siento? Busco con la mirada algún puesto libre y en los últimos de la primera fila puedo distinguir a Burbuja haciéndome señas para que me siente junto a ella. Al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, me tocó en la misma clase que Burbuja. La verdad es que no soy muy buena socializando, eso de congeniar con personas no es lo mío. Me ubico en el asiento posterior al de Burbuja, siento como si me hubiera estado esperando. Pero eso es ridículo.

-¡Hola! –saluda la rubia- me alegro de que estés en el mismo salón que yo.

-Yo igual.

-¡Oye! Te presento a Bellota –dice señalando a una chica morena de ojos color esmeralda.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Bellota –dice la chica extendiendo su mano.

-Y yo Bombón –digo estrechando mi mano con la de ella.

Miro e nuevo a la pizarra y me sorprendo al encontrar tres párrafos escritos en ella. ¡¿En qué momento?!

-¿Acaso la pizarra no estaba en blanco? –señalo todo lo que ha escrito la profesora.

-¿De que estás hablan…? –calla Burbuja al momento que ve la pizarra. Esa maestra sí que era rápida, hace segundos podría jurar que se encontraba en blanco.

-A eso se le llama inspiración –dice Bellota sorprendida.

Las tres guardamos silencio, era mejor copiar todo antes de que le regresara la inspiración a la dichosa mujer a quién llamábamos profesora y borrara todo; eso no sería nada bonito.

Saco mi cuaderno de apuntes y comienzo a escribir. Aunque no tengo ni el mínimo entusiasmo en hacerlo, por eso decido observar la gran habitación en donde me encuentro, las paredes poseían un color azul claro y… eso era todo, esa era la razón por la cual aquella habitación parecía inmensa, no tenía nada a excepción del escritorio de la profesora, la pizarra, el aire acondicionado y los asientos en donde se encuentran sentados cada uno de mis compañeros, incluyéndome. Todo era una farsa, producto de una percepción óptica. La verdad es que esta habitación es terriblemente monótona, aunque debo admitir que no es tan pequeña. Pero igual me siento engañada.

Centro mi mirada en un punto determinado o más bien en alguien determinado. No lo puedo creer. ¡El chico misterioso! Sólo puedo ver su bien definida espalda y su brillante cabello rojizo. Pero eso basta para mí, sé perfectamente que es él.

Un sollozo interrumpe mis pensamientos; suena desgarrador, por efecto el ambiente se tensa. Alzo la mirada para observar de donde proviene aquel desgarrador grito. ¡Es la maestra! ¿Pero qué le sucedió?

La maestra se levanta sollozando de su silla de trabajo y se para en medio del salón con la intención de decir algo, pero su boca no emite ningún sonido. Mira su teléfono, sus ojos reflejaban odio y dolor; y no pasan ni dos segundos cuando lanza el aparato con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso y rápidamente sale corriendo del lugar. Para los pocos segundos que pude observar a la mujer, se veía demacrada y muy, pero muy triste.

La cara de mis compañeros no es sorpresa para mí, en sus rostros se refleja asombro y confusión; estaban atónitos. ¿Qué fue todo aquello?

Minutos después entra el director, otro anuncio.

-Por razones personales, su maestra se tuvo que retirar urgentemente del plantel –dice el director, parecía preocupado por la pobre mujer- por ello debo decir… Hora libre –lo último lo dice sin mucho ánimo.

Todos se alegran ante lo dicho por el director, por lo que reciben una mirada de enfado de parte de éste. Guardan absoluto silencio ante aquello y el director sale del salón una vez más sin más que decir.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a la profesora? –dice Burbuja preocupada y con una pizca de curiosidad.

-¿Qué importa? ¡Tenemos hora libre! – responde entusiasmada Bellota la pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos? –Burbuja no creía lo insensible que estaba siendo su amiga.

-Bueno, no hay que pensar más en eso –digo para terminar la discusión de las dos chicas- Cambiando de tema –sigo- ¿Qué es exactamente la hora libre?

Las dos chicas se ríen ante mi ignorancia.

-Es como el receso – dice la rubia divertida.

-Así es, nada de clases –explica Bellota.

-Comprendo –digo guardando mi cuaderno de apuntes, al ver que mis compañeros se retiran del salón.

-¡Tenemos que ir a la cafetería! –dice Bellota- el pudin se termina rápido –le agarra el brazo a Burbuja arrastrándola hacia la salida.

-¡Espera! –Burbuja para en seco, zafándose del agarre de la pelinegra- ¿y Bombón?

-No se preocupen por mí, después las alcanzo.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la cafetería.

Después de cinco minutos por fin termino de arreglar mis cosas. Me dirijo a la salida para encontrarme con Burbuja y Bellota, pero paro de golpe al darme cuenta de que… ¡No sé en dónde queda la cafetería! ¡Genial! Ahora recorreré todo el colegio sin encontrar la bendita cafetería y cuando la encuentre me daré cuenta del tiempo perdido durante el lapso que estuve buscándola y sólo me quedarían cinco minutos para comer, aunque sabría perfectamente que no terminaría en esos cinco minutos por lo que me limitaría a tomarme mi bebida. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande este lugar?!... _¿En dónde se encuentra la cafetería? _Me pregunto mentalmente.

-Yo te puedo llevar –escucho una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Me giro para saber de quién se trata y me asombro al encontrarme con el chico misterioso, podía jurar que me encontraba sola. ¿Tan despistada soy? No, no lo creo… ¡Ay, no importa! Tengo muchas cosas en la mente como para agregar más.

El chico se encuentra parado en frente de mí; es alto, tiene una camisa negra que deja ver sus músculos largos y definidos, sus ojos carmesí, profundos y atrayentes parecen un imán para los míos, me olvido de todo a mi alrededor y me pierdo en su mirada. Reacciono varios segundos después, el chico todavía espera una respuesta de mi parte.

-¿Qué…?

-La cafetería, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¡Oh! Si… claro –digo un poco nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Me llamo Brick.

Brick. Así que ese es tu nombre. ¡Me encanta!

-Mi nombre es Bombón.

-Pues, Bombón… –en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa- es un placer conocerte.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Brick comienza a guiarme hacia la cafetería. No sé que decirle, me la paso pensando en él y ahora que lo tengo a mi lado… nada, ¿qué le podía decir?... ¿Qué escondía? No lo conozco lo suficiente como para siquiera estar segura de ello.

Llegamos a la cafetería. No se encuentra tan llena como esperaba, al parecer los únicos en el sitio son mis compañeros y algunas otras personas que no conozco, ni me interesa conocer. Entre tantas personas encuentro a Burbuja y a Bellota, por lo que veo la morena se encuentra muy satisfecha con su pudin.

-Gracias por… -no pude terminar la oración. Brick desapareció. ¿Acaso no estaba a mi lado hace un segundo? Miro a todas direcciones mientras camino hacia Burbuja y Bellota. Primero el director y luego él… ¿Aquí todos son tan raros?

-Por fin llegaste –me dice Burbuja.

-Pensamos que te habían secuestrado –bromeó Bellota mientras probaba un bocado de su tan atesorado pudin. Pero no les presto atención, mi mente está enfocada en encontrar al chico, a Brick. Esto no pasa desapercibido por las dos chicas.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta Burbuja.

-Brick –digo mirando a todos lados.

-¿Brick? –repite la morena.

-¿Ese no es el chico que estudia con nosotras? –Burbuja no entendía nada- ¿lo conoces? –pregunta con curiosidad.

-Sí él me ayudó a encontrar la cafetería –digo dejando de buscar para prestar atención a la conversación- ¿lo han visto?

-Si, está sentado allá junto con los nerds – dice Bellota señalando el lugar- ahora que me fijo, no sabía que él tenía el cabello tan largo, digo, ahora los chicos de hoy en día no les gusta amarrarse el cabello en dos trenzas; y tampoco sabía que usaba lentes.

-Bellota.

-¿Qué? –respondió ésta.

-Esa es Maria, no Brick –dijo Burbuja como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- y es una chica.

Bellota parece buscar una escusa, después de varios segundos sólo dice:

-¿Estás segura?

Burbuja y yo nos reímos ante aquello.

Pasaron las horas y nos tocó entrar a clases de nuevo. Todo me parece aburrido, lo cual es extraño ya que me encanta estudiar, pero esta vez sólo quiero irme a casa, a mi verdadera casa lejos de los límites de esta ciudad.

Entre rumores nos enteramos de que a la profesora de historia se le murió un pariente muy cercano a ella, por ello aquel drama. Eso es una de las peores cosas que le puede suceder a alguien. Con la muerte de mamá nada volvió a ser igual. Realmente la extraño, si ella estuviera viva… ¿Cómo sería todo ahora? Trato de pensar en otra cosa, pensar en mi madre me deprime.

Mi mirada se posa en un puesto vacío. Ya el día acabaría y desde mi guía a la cafetería no he vuelto a ver a Brick, eso me extraña. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien? El timbre de la hora de salida suena. ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

-¡Por fin! –grita Bellota, corriendo a la salida- nos vamos a casa.

-Pero, Bellota –digo mientras me acomodo a su lado junto con Burbuja- apenas es el primer día.

Le digo eso a Bellota pero realmente me lo digo a mí misma.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor.

Burbuja se ríe- Bellota, nunca cambias.

Bellota sonríe ante su comentario.

Me quedo observando la calle a mi izquierda. Ese es el camino a casa.

-Bueno –suspiro- aquí me desvío.

-Entonces, nos vemos pronto –dice Burbuja despidiéndose.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Oye! Cuidado por ahí, esta ciudad es muy peligrosa –murmura Bellota intentando asustarme y lo peor es que lo está logrando.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro que no! –exclama Burbuja un poco enfada- Bellota solo quiere asustarte, eso es todo. Esta es la ciudad más segura del mundo, yo diría que es perfecta.

-Por Dios, no exageres, Burbuja –dice Bellota y estoy de acuerdo con ella

-No exagero –dice ésta muy seria, pero en un tono suave.

-Lo siento Bellota –para mí Burbuja tiene razón, esta ciudad parece muy segura- Burbuja ha ganado, me ha convencido. Además, esta ciudad no parece para nada peligrosa.

-Las apariencias engañan –dice la morena muy segura de sus palabras.

-Ya olvídalo Bellota, gané – dice Burbuja con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Bellota pone los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. No puedo evitar reírme.

-¡Adiós! –dicen las dos al unísono alejándose.

Sonrío. Ya tengo dos nuevas amigas. Eso es bueno. Bellota parece ser orgullosa y bueno, es imposible no notar la amabilidad y dulzura de Burbuja. ¿Sería tan inocente como parece? Su amabilidad me recuerda mucho a mi madre, no la conocí, sólo la he visto en fotos, pero las historias que me cuenta mi padre sobre ella me dan una idea de su personalidad, eso es todo. Suspiro. ¡Cómo me habría encantado conocerla! Ella murió cuando tenía tres años, de los cuales no tengo memoria de ninguno, en conclusión no la conocí. Tal vez un día esas dos chicas se volverán mis mejores amigas y llenarán el espacio que me ha dejado mi madre, seríamos algo así como unas hermanas. Mis labios formaron otra sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento.

Por fin llego a la casa. Miro la gran puerta principal, no tengo ganas de entrar. _Entra a tu linda casita_. Mi subconsciente hace presencia por primera vez desde que llego a Scofland pero decido ignorarlo y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo. A mi cabeza llegan las imágenes de un parque. Pero cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Llegando a Scofland vi un hermoso parque a unas calles de aquí. El lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Llego al parque, está un poco más lejos de lo que recuerdo, pero vale la pena. ¡Es hermoso! Hay columpios, bancos para que los padres se sienten y contemplen una hermosa vista llena de árboles, plantas y el disfrute de sus hijos o también para aquellos que buscan paz y tranquilidad, como yo.

Me siento en un columpio, agradezco mucho las ganas que no tenía de entrar a la casa. Soy la única en el parque y así es mejor ¡Cómo me encanta la soledad! Es el momento en donde converso conmigo misma. Mi padre me dijo una vez: "aquel que nunca está solo ya no se conoce a sí mismo. Y quien no se conoce así mismo comienza a temer al vacío, el vacío no existe… Le temeríamos a algo inexistente" No tengo la menor idea de donde habrá sacado mi padre aquello, tal vez de un libro o ¿sería uno de sus momentos filosóficos? No puedo evitar reír. Esa es una de las grandes enseñanzas que me ha dado mi padre, entre muchas otras por supuesto.

Alzo la mirada. Cerca del parque se encuentran dos hombres. Uno me señala y luego el otro asiente. Recuerdo lo que dijo Bellota. Esto no es bueno. ¿Y si no estaba bromeando? ¿Si en realidad esta ciudad sí es peligrosa? Mi subconsciente juega conmigo imaginándome lo peor. Los hombres avanzan disimuladamente hacia mí. Tengo que actuar rápido.

Me levanto del columpio como una niña ingenua, supuestamente sin tener la menor idea de lo que sucede a mí alrededor, alejándome lo más posible del lugar. Los hombres se dan cuenta de mis intenciones y caminan más de prisa.

Confirmado, mi día está arruinado. Imito la acción de los desconocidos. ¿Y ahora a dónde voy? No puedo ir a casa, no llegaré a tiempo, aunque me cuesta admitirlo esos hombres son más rápidos que yo. Miro detrás de mí. Se están acercando mucho.

-Vamos piernas no me fallen ahora.

Corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello y así es, sea lo que sea que esos hombres tienen en su cabeza, definitivamente no es bueno, y eso se podía ver un sus miradas.

-¡Oye no corras! –escucho decir a uno de los hombres.

-¡Niña estúpida! –grita ahora el otro desconocido al no detenerme.

Ya no puedo más, mi garganta me arde y se me dificulta respirar. Veo a pocos metros de mí lo que sería mi salvación, nunca me imaginé que entraría ahí y mucho menos que esté agradeciendo que exista un lugar como aquel, definitivamente nunca me habría imaginado que entraría en el bosque. ¡Sí! Ese que me causa tanto temor, ese al que no me atrevo ni a poner un solo pie dentro. No tengo muchas opciones. Miro detrás de mí y al no ver a nadie me escondo rápidamente en aquel lugar sombrío y espero.

Una gran sensación de alivio recorre todo mi cuerpo al ver como aquellos hombres se alejan sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, al parecer son más idiotas de lo que esperaba. Es hora de regresar a casa. Tengo que irme, pero siento que si saco un pie de este lugar los hombres regresarán. Eso me atemoriza. No quiero salir, dentro de este bosque me siento protegida y al salir todo aquello se esfumaría y estaría indefensa de nuevo ante las perversas mentes de esos desconocidos. _Eso te pasa por no entrar a la casa_. Mi subconsciente se burla de mí. _Ahora te encuentras sola en este horrible lugar__**. **_Era mejor cuando no hablaba. _¿Qué harás Bombón?_ Mi subconsciente parece no cesar. Pero tiene razón tengo que salir, no puedo quedarme para siempre en este lugar. Seguro en este momento papá está preocupado por mí, el sabe a qué hora regreso, lo cual no ayuda mucho.

Me levanto. No puedo quedarme todo el día aquí, es ridículo. Esa y el hambre son dos grandes razones para marcharme.

-¡Genial!, me ensucié –sacudo mi ropa.

Escucho un extraño ruido, todos mis sentidos se alertan.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

De nuevo aquel sonido hace presencia. _Mierda_. Ahora sí estoy asustada, cómo se me olvidó que después de todo me encuentro en un bosque. El problema ya no son los desagradables hombres, ahora es… ni idea de lo que es. Seguro un animal, pero ¡¿qué animal?!

Ya es hora de irme, no me quedaré ni un segundo más en este sitio. Pero mis deseos no fueron cumplidos, justo cuando estoy apunto de salir, tropiezo, luego comienzo a rodar colina abajo. Después de unos segundos por fin dejo de rodar, algo que agradezco profundamente.

Todo mi cuerpo me duele. Me encuentro acostada boca abajo. No puedo moverme, ahora sí no saldré de este lugar. Aunque el dolor no es inmenso no me esforzaré por levantarme, igual descansar es bueno de vez en cuando.

Siento una respiración cerca, muy cerca de mí. Me levanto sobresaltada tan rápido como puedo, viendo ante mí una bestia de cuatro patas… el lobo. _¿No que no te levantarías?_ Mi subconsciente se burla una vez más de mí. Frunzo el ceño ante su comentario. Una sensación extraña recorre todo mi cuerpo al observar detenidamente al lobo. Esto es imposible. El lobo es exactamente como lo describí en mi sueño. Estoy asombrada ante los hechos, creo que me estoy volviendo vidente. _No sea ridícula, seguro es otra cosa__**. **_Mi subconsciente me pone los pies sobre la tierra. Todo esto me está afectando.

-Bombón –pronuncia el lobo.

-Sí que bien. –mi tono es sarcástico. Estoy cansada de todo esto, me golpee tan duro cuando me caí que ahora estoy soñando. Que torpe soy por mi culpa estoy inconsciente.

Se escucha una risita proveniente del lobo.

-¿Sueño? Esto no es un sueño.

-Genial, ahora un lobo se burla de mí.

-Esta es la realidad, Bombón. –insiste- Anoche me comuniqué contigo, pero al parecer no entendiste nada.

-¡Para!... Esto no puede ser real, tú no puedes hablar y yo sólo me di un duro golpe en la cabeza –el lobo se quedó en silencio, serio- ¿Verdad?

-Te estas mintiendo a ti misma, tú sabes muy bien que esto no es una fantasía.

Dio en el clavo, sé perfectamente que todo es real, sólo quiero convencerme de que nada de esto está pasando. Bajo mi cabeza rendida.

-¿Qué hago en este lugar? –pregunto sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-La razón por la que estás aquí es muy fácil, porque así tiene que ser –responde el lobo.

Lo que dijo no me ayuda, estoy en las mismas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto.

-Esta ciudad no es normal, tampoco tú lo eres. Por eso estoy aquí –se sienta- para aclarar tus dudas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué esperas? –digo sentándome.

El lobo sonríe. Al parecer no esperaba que fuera directo al asunto.

-Primero necesito contarte una historia –cerró sus ojos lobunos recordando- Hace aproximadamente ciento sesenta años atrás llegó la guerra a la Ciudad de Scofland, destruyendo todo a su paso, quitándole la vida a personas inocentes y manchando con su sangre las calles de la ciudad. Pero esta historia no se trata de una ciudad, sino de una chica.

-Una chica… -no me lo esperaba.

-Una chica enamorada –hizo una pausa- La chica con su corazón en pedazos cayó en depresión al ver a su amado marcharse a la guerra. Acatando la norma de que todos los hombres mayores de dieciocho años debían luchar por su tierra, en este caso la ciudad de Scofland. El chico antes de marcharse le hizo prometer quedarse en su casa y no salir, pero ella no pudo cumplir con su promesa, se sentía sofocada en esa casa sin poder hacer algo. Al no poder soportarlo más salió y se asombró al ver todo los desastres que la guerra les había traído, las muertes, destrucción, todo… Todo su hogar se estaba cayendo en pedazos. La chica caminaba buscando una salida de esa pesadilla, una salida que posiblemente jamás encontraría. Pero lo que nadie se imaginaba que pasaría, pasó. La chica encontró la salida a todo aquello, encontró un bosque. Ese bosque era conocido por ser peligroso, por ello la guerra no lo había afectado, por el temor de los humanos hacia éste. Pero eso no la detuvo, a simple vista se veía terrorífico pero en lo más profundo ese bosque era un lugar hermoso, pasible, relajante, en su caso una salida. Al entrar ella pudo desahogarse sollozando en silencio, lamentaba no poder hacer nada en momentos tan importantes. Las lágrimas inocentes de la chica llamaron la atención de los ángeles de ese lugar, conocidos también como espíritus del bosque. Ese hecho inoportuno trajo como consecuencia la llegada de un arcángel, sí… un arcángel fue mandado desde los cielos al ver la angustia que sentían los espíritus. El arcángel se presento con el nombre de Metratón, la chica estaba anonadada por su presencia. El arcángel para ayudarla le ofreció un acuerdo: él terminaría con la guerra, pero ella a cambio protegería el libro de Raziel que yacía escondido en las profundidades de ese bosque. No entendía como una chica como ella incapaz de detener una guerra podría cuidar un libro tan importante como ese, un libro que sólo hace un momento era una leyenda ya olvidada. Pero el arcángel había pensado en todo, él no solo terminaría con la guerra sino que le otorgaría un grandioso don con ayuda de los espíritus del bosque. Esos espíritus estaban manifestados en forma de animal, por lo que cada uno de ellos se veía como uno, pero entre ellos ningún animal se repetía y eran más grandes que uno normal. Eso sí al ella aceptar también lo estaban haciendo sus descendientes, eso era una responsabilidad que ella debía tomar. Ella aceptó con tal de terminar con ese infierno. Pero ella no fue la única, antes de ella cerrar el acuerdo con el arcángel tres de sus amigas la encontraron en las profundidades del bosque. Ellas no dejarían que su amiga pasara por eso ella sola y sabían que era en vano insistir que rechazara todo aquello, ella ya había tomado una decisión y sabían lo terca que podía llegar a ser. Por lo que no les quedó de otra que aceptar el trato junto a ella. Convirtiéndose en las cuatro guardianas del libro de Raziel –el lobo termina su historia observando cada una de mis acciones, esperando una reacción.

No sé que decir, es una gran historia. ¿Sería yo capaz de hacer lo mismo que esa chica? No lo sé. Al igual que no sé que tiene que ver esa historia conmigo… Espera. Veo a mí alrededor y me encuentro con un hermoso bosque, tal como lo describe el lobo en su historia: hermoso, pasible, relajante, en su caso una salida. Al igual que la chica yo lo encontré como una salida, estaba desesperada al igual que ella, desesperada por huir de esos hombres.

-Este es el bosque de la historia.

El lobo asiente en silencio._Que lenta eres, por supuesto que es el bosque_. Dice mi subconsciente. Ya me extrañaba que estuviera en silencio.

-¿Qué piensas de la protagonista de la historia? –me pregunta.

-Me parece una chica valiente.

-Por supuesto que lo es –el lobo me mira- ¿Sabes?, me recuerda a ti.

¿A mí? ¿Seré yo capaz de tomar una decisión parecida?

-Pero cómo no hacerlo siendo de tu familia.

¡¿Qué?! Después de unos segundos logro reaccionar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo que dije, Bombón. Eres descendiente de esa chica al igual que tu madre.

-Pero no entiendo cómo puede mi madre tener conexión alguna con esa chica –digo ya exasperada.

-Claro que tiene conexión. Tu madre nació en esta ciudad -murmura el lobo.

¿Nació en esta ciudad? ¡¿Cómo puede saber él de mi madre?!... Sólo es un lobo. Por un momento siento envidia, envidia por el hecho de que él sepa más sobre ella que yo. Pero se esfuma rápidamente al darme cuenta de que este lobo es, un Ángel. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Es un espíritu del bosque. Que tonta soy.

El lobo sonríe.

-Me alegro que lo entendieras por ti misma.

-Entonces… ¿puedo preguntarte lo que sea? –el lobo asiente.

-¿Mi madre fue una guardiana?

-Sí, al igual que tú lo serás.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –pregunto.

-¿Eso es lo único que preguntarás?

¿Acaso lo estoy aburriendo? Tal vez tengo que preguntarle algo significativo.

-¿Por qué desde que llegué a esta ciudad, siento un pequeño corrientaso en mi mano cada vez que me encuentro con alguien?

-Cuando una persona se vuelve guardián le es posible ver el aura de las persona. El aura de una persona normal tiene varios colores, cada uno dependiendo de su personalidad; mientras que el aura de un guardián es de un solo color, el color le es otorgado al igual que el don por el ángel y sólo él sabe su significado.

Wow. Sería genial poder ver el aura de las personas. Mi espíritu aventurero está saliendo a flote haciendome recapacitar sobre qué tan malo puede ser todo esto. Pero…

-¿Qué tiene que ver el cosquilleo con lo que me acabas de decir?

-A eso es lo que iba –el lobo me mira con cara de deja el fastidio y escucha, por lo que guardo silencio y escucho- al tú no ser aún un guardián, la única forma que sabes que estás cerca de uno es esa, un cosquilleo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cuando me acerque a un guardián sentiré el cosquilleo?

Me doy cuenta de que tengo que pensar bien las cosas. Sentí el cosquilleo cuando me acerqué a Brick, Burbuja, tal vez Bellota, pero no estoy segura. Vamos cerebro. ¡Trabaja!

-Sí, pero sólo cuando aún no eres un guardián. ¿Tienes algo más que preguntar?

Oh tengo que preguntarte tantas cosas, pero primero es lo escencial.

-¿Qué es el libro de Raziel? ¿Quién es Metatrón? ¿Te cuesta mantenerte en forma de lobo? ¿Qué haces cuando te pica la nariz, siendo un lobo? Debe ser fastidioso –tenía que preguntar eso último, realmente me mata la curiosidad, ¿se rascará con sus patas o utiliza el piso o cualquier otra cosa?

El lobo suspira y comienza a responder mi pequeño cuestionario.

-El libro de Raziel es aquel que contiene las claves para resolver los misterios del Cielo y la Tierra. Ahora, ¿quién fue Metatrón? –me sentía en clases de catesísmo- Según la leyenda de Kabaláh, él fue Enoc, un patriarca. Enoc memorizó el libro de Raziel y por ello fue elevado a la divina presencia de Dios por el Arcángel Miguel.

-Espera… ¿Metatrón era un humano?

¿Es eso posible? Puede un humano tranformarse en Arcángel con sólo memorizar un libro. Wow. Ya sé por qué hay que protegerlo, es peligro. Si cayera en manos indebidas…

-Todo sería un caos –termina de decir el lobo.

¿Me está leyendo el pensamiento?

-Me es fácil mantenerme en esta forma. Nunca me ha picado la nariz –dice de repente el lobo.

¿De qué…? ¡Ah! Me está respondiendo.

-Entonces es un alivio, pensé que pasabas tu gran hocico por todo el piso.

-Bombón, es hora de que seas un guardián –dice el lobo cambiando el tema.

Volvemos al comienzo. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser ahora?

-Bombón, todo es más grave de lo que parece –el lobo se acerca a mí rápidamente. No me da tiempo de reaccionar, pega su frente lobuna de la mía e instantáneamente pierdo la consciencia.

_Nos vemos en tus sueños... Bombón._

* * *

Espero la lectura les haya sido de su agrado. Para serles sincera quería poner más de Brick, pero eso lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo xD

¿Review? :D

**Ideas Bizarras**


	3. El Retorno

¡Hola! Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste

.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

Los personajes de PPG no me pertenecen.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

ESPÍRITUS DEL BOSQUE

III

El Retorno

.

Desperté de lo que pudo haber sido un largo y profundo sueño, aunque no soñé nada y tal vez hayan pasado tan sólo unos minutos o segundos, quién sabe. Estoy acostada en la fría tierra del bosque, nada ha cambiado, a excepción de una cosa, el lobo se ha ido y me siento distinta. Mis sentidos están más agudizados de lo normal, puedo sentir el olor de la tierra, el musgo en las zonas húmedas, el romero... Una gran cantidad de olores chocan contra mí, percibiendolos con mucha fuerza y facilidad como lo haría un lobo. Mi sentido de la audición no se queda atrás, al igual que mi sentido de la vista. Al parecer el lobo a hecho su trabajo.

Escucho lo que podrían ser unos pasos, un sonido tan leve que quizas lo haya imaginado, después de todo me encuentro en medio de un bosque desolado. Me siento con las piernas cruzadas ideando una forma de salir del bosque.

Veo y escucho salir a un chico desde las sombras. Su cabello es negro y sus ojos son de un verde oscuro. Pero no es su sonrisa arrogante y su mirada de superioridad lo que no me gusta, sino la energía negra que lo rodea. Si mal no recuerdo esa energía es el aura de cada persona.

El chico sonríe. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué hace un chica indefensa en un bosque como éste? –pregunta sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero la sonrisa es lo de menos. ¿Acaba de decir chica indefensa? ¿Así me veo?

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta con preocupación, aunque puedo jurar que está fingiendo. No creo que sea el tipo de chico que se preocupa por los demás. No le respondo.

Comienza a caminar hacia mí, sin dejar de mirarme. No puedo moverme, estoy paralizada. Me siento como una presa, y él es el cazador. Está aproximadamente a un metro de mí. De repente se detiene y deja de sonreír, su rostro está inexpresivo. Desvía su mirada ligeramente a la izquierda y sonríe con picardía.

-¿Dos veces en un día?... –pregunta, no a mí por supuesto. Puedo sentir la presencia de otra persona, pero está fuera de mi campo visual- Cuidado, voy a comenzar a creer que me estás acosando.

Aprovecho su distracción y me levanto. Ya arriba con curiosidad, me giro para conocer la presencia desconocida y me sorprendo al encontrarme con una mirada carmesí. Es Brick y me está observando. Está a unos metros de mí, serio e igual que la última vez que lo vi sólo que esta vez lleva puesta una cazadora. Desvía su mirada al otro chico.

-No creo que tengas tanta suerte, Butch –dice Brick mirándolo fijamente.

-Que extraño, siempre me he considerado un suertudo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Brick.

-¿Querer? ¿Por qué tendría que querer algo? –Butch me mira- Sólo caminaba y me encontré con una chica. Creí que necesitaba ayuda…

Sí claro, creyó que necesitaba ayuda. _Mentiroso_. Butch todavía está observándome. Ignorando a Brick avanza lentamente hacia mí.

-¿No es cierto? –dice ya al frente de mí.

Levanta su mano derecha con intención de tocarme. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos esperando su oscuro y desagradable toque, el cual no llega. Abro los ojos. Brick está delante de mí y puedo ver a Butch tirado en el suelo.

-Oh, yo no intentaría hacer eso de nuevo si fuera tú. –Brick está frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos están en Butch, mirándolo atentamente.

Buth se levanta.

-Me sorprende tu atrevimiento, siendo tan solo un custodio –murmura Butch.

Brick. ¿Un custodio? ¿Qué significa eso? Pero ahora que lo pienso, el aura de Brick es blanca y la de Butch es negra. El blanco y el negro no son colores, entonces… ¿Ellos dos qué nos?

-¿Me estás subestimando? ¿Butch? –pregunta Brick divertido.

-Nunca. ¿Eso es lo que parece?

Veo a Brick, esperando una respuesta, pero no dice nada.

Butch mira el cielo y luego regresa su mirada a nosotros.

-Bueno, me temo que debo irme, hermano –murmura.

¿Hermano? Miro a Brick en busca de una explicación, pero el no me ve, su mirada está en Butch, quién hace una reverencia y en cuestión de segundos, desaparece. ¿Cómo lo hace?

-¿Hermano? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Sólo lo dice para molestarme. Él sabe que no me gusta que me llame así –explica- Ven, debemos irnos.

Toma mi mano para llevarme a donde sea que quiera llevarme, pero me resisto. Se sorprende por mi reacción, pero no me importa.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta.

-Brick. ¿Qué eres? –exijo, si quiere que vaya con él tendrá que explicarme algunas cosas.

Suelta el agarre de mi mano y me mira.

-Soy un custodio, Bombón –dice como si sabría que se lo preguntaría.

¿Eso es todo lo que me dirá? Me recuesto de un árbol y cruzo los brazos. Lo miro expectante, pero al darme cuenta de que no me dirá nada más, sigo.

-Y… -dudo, pero continúo- ¿Qué se supone que custodias?

Me mira.

-Querrás decir, a quién se supone que custodio –dice suavemente mientras me acorrala contra el árbol con sus brazos, uno a cada lado, sin tocarme. Me sonrojo. Una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en sus labio. Me está mirando, sus ojos son tan hermosos, él es hermoso. Me sonrojo aún más ante el pensamiento._ Pero qué demonios estás pensando, Bombón_.

Brick suspira y se aleja, dejándome libre.

-A ti –dice- mi trabajo es protegerte.

Sus palabras me sorprenden. ¿Protegerme, de qué? Pero que pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que de tipos como Butch. Pero eso no explica, qué es él. ¿Un guardián, nefilim como yo? ¿Un humano? Mi subconsciente se ríe de mí. ¿T_odavía crees que humano sea una posibilidad? Que ingenua. _

-Soy un ángel, Bombón –Brick interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Realmente, ya nada de esto me sorprende. Aunque, eso explica todo. Bueno… no todo. Todavía no sé qué es Butch.

-Butch, también es un ángel. Pero no es como yo. ¿Has oído hablar de los ángeles caídos? –pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. A veces creo que me lee los pensamientos. La idea me estremece.

-Son ángeles que bajaron a la Tierra, al mundo de los humanos sin permiso. Al regresar al cielo, fueron despojados de sus alas como consecuencia de su desobediencia.

-Eso es horrible –le digo horrorizada.

-Sí –concuerda- Pero, él se lo buscó.

-¿Por qué querría bajar un ángel a la Tierra? –eso es ilógico, yo estaría más que feliz allá arriba.

-Hay mucha razones. Lujuria, avaricia… -se encoge de hombros, no dándole importancia.

-¿Y sabes la razón por la que Butch bajó?

-La verdad es que nunca lo ha dicho. Y tampoco es como si él y yo fuéramos los mejores amigos –murmura.

Oh, eso está más que claro. Río.

-¿Qué están gracioso? –pregunta alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un ángel hablas como un humano –lo miro, por un segundo percibo tristeza en sus ojos, pero se esfuma rápidamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo que tendré que leer de nuevo el manual de "¿Cómo ser un ángel?".

-¿No querías llevarme a alguna parte? –pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Sí.

Caminamos un rato entre los árboles. Me siento más liviana al caminar, todo gracias a mi don recién adquirido. Brick, va adelante y yo lo sigo, camina con tal gracia que no hace ningún sonido al moverse, algo que por supuesto en un bosque como éste un humano no podría hacer. Se detiene y señala una gran casa. Espera. ¿Una casa en medio de este bosque? Es grande, tiene dos pisos. Una magnífica arquitectura. Se ve antigua, pero de fuertes estructuras. Wow.

Nos aproximamos a la entrada y percibo dentro de la casa a dos personas. Brick parece relajado, así que no me preocupo. Entramos. Burbuja, se encuentra sentada cómodamente en un gran sillón; también se encuentra Bellota, quién está recostada en el sofá ubicado frente al de Burbuja. Me ven y se sorprenden.

-¡Bombón! –Burbuja salta del sillón y me da un cálido abrazo- No creí que estuvieras al tanto de todo tan rápido. ¡Ya eres un guardián del libro! –exclama eufórica.

Veo a Bellota, quién sacude su mano saludándome.

-Sí, fue un poco rápido. Pero estoy bien, estoy al tanto de todo –le doy una sonrisa sincera, la cual me devuelve.

-Eso es bueno, yo los primeros días no sabía que demonios hacer con mi vida –habló Bellota con humor- hasta pensé en volverme un superhéroe. Tenía las condiciones, ¿no?

Reímos. Me siento agradecida por Brick, si él no me hubiera rescatado de Butch. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Realmente soy principiante en éste nuevo mundo. Nuevo y desconocido mundo.

-Brick, me alegra que nos llamaras. Ya con Bombón siendo un guardián todo será más fácil –Burbuja parece feliz.

Aunque, no sé qué será más fácil, si… No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo actuar como un Guardián. Me pregunto si existirán manuales sobre "¿Cómo ser un Guardián del Libro de Raziel?" Si es así, quiero uno.

-No las llamé por eso –Bellota y Burbuja lo miran confundidas. Sus palabras al igual que a ellas, llamaron mi atención

-Entonces. ¿Por qué? –pregunta Bellota.

-Esta mañana me encontré a Butch… -dice frustrado.

Ah, por eso desapareció tan repentinamente. Pero sigo sin entender cuál es el verdadero problema. Brick, en el bosque parecía tener a Butch –de una extraña forma- controlado.

-¡Ay, no! Esto es malo –murmura Bellota, sus ojos irradian preocupación.

Brick, asiente.

-Si Butch está cerca, Him no debe estar muy lejos –murmura Burbuja.

Oh, así que ese es el verdadero problema… Sigo sin comprender.

-Him está en busca del Libro de Raziel, y Butch es como su ayudante personal, así que se podría decir que son nuestros enemigos –me explica Brick sentándose en el sofá.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Acaso me está leyendo los pensamientos?

-¿Saben en dónde está el libro? –pregunto, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-No –contesta Bellota.

-¿No?

-No, no lo sabemos. –Burbuja mira a Brick asombrada- Brick, ¿no le has contado nada?

Miro a Brick, alzando una ceja.

-Mmm… No, quería decirle apenas la encontrara, pero cuando vi a Butch acercándosele…

Bellota dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-¡Por Dios, Brick! Dejaste que estuvieran un paso delante de nosotros. Si sabían lo de Bombón, ¿qué más no sabrán?

-Bellota, no fue tan fácil –Brick parece exasperado con todo el asunto.

Esto es malo, están discutiendo. Brick suspira .

-Les contaré todo.

.

* * *

.

Después de Brick contarnos lo que sucedía decidí marcharme de la casa, necesitaba procesar la información, necesito procesar la información. Him ha regresado, Brick no dijo eso, no lo confirmó ni nada, ¿pero qué más si no? Después de todo lo que pasó todavía sigue con sus locos y malditos planes, quiere el libro de Raziel y estoy segura de que hará todo lo posible por obtenerlo, eso no es nuevo. Según Brick, Him mandó a Butch por Bombón para completar lo que no pudo hace trece años. En eso yo estaba muy pequeña, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Quién sería si no? Después de todo hace trece años fallecieron mis padres y todo por culpa del maldito de Him. Él igual que ahora estaba obsesionado por encontrar el libro, ¿por qué? No sé, nadie lo sabe. Una de las tantas cosas que lamento no saber. Him quería el libro y por su culpa murieron una gran cantidad de personas, incluyendo a cuatro nephilim, el padre de Burbuja, la madre de Bombón y por supuesto mis padres. Él formó un caos en la ciudad y los guadiánes tenían que detenerlos pero nada salió bien. Por lo que Him busca a Bombón, siendo la descendiente de Isabelle, la primera en cerrar el acuerdo con el arcángel Metatrón, posee la marca que une a todos los instrumentos, los cuales te llevan directo al Libro de Raziel. Him vino a esta ciudad hace trece años en busca de la madre de Bombón, quién poseía la marca, pero al morir la marca pasó al siguiente sucesor... Bombón. Ahora Him manda a Butch, su leal sirviente a terminar su trabajo, era de esperarse, con lo que pasó hace trece años, él no saldrá de su escondite tan fácilmente. Y es mejor que así sea, porque no estoy segura de que pueda contenerme.

Encuentro a Fip, el árbol más alto del bosque y mi lugar de relajación. Me subo ágilmente en él sabiendo que nadie me molestará, me ubico en una rama gruesa, conciente de que resistirá mi peso y cierro los ojos.

Abro mis ojos lentamente.

-Demonios, me quedé dormida -susurro adormilada. Escucho unos arañazos y me doy cuenta de que ese sonido fue el que me despertó. Agudizo mi oído para encontrar el orígen del sonido. ¡No puede ser! Asomo mi cabeza hacia abajo, encontrandome con cuatro hombres viendome. El asombro me despierta como un balde de agua fría, los observo detenidamente, hay algo que no me cuadra. Sus ojos son completamente negros, vacíos. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. No tienen aura. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Es como si estuvieran… Muertos. Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de razonar.

_No importa Bellota, tienes que salir de aquí._ Me aferro al pensamiento. ¡Tengo qué salir de aquí!

Salto del árbol conciente de que he saltado desde más alto. Caigo en la cabeza de uno de los hombres y éste gruñe de dolor. Una sonrisa cruza mis labios. Sienten dolor, eso es bueno… Para mí claro. Inspecciono el lugar rápidamente, a dos metros de mí yace una rama gruesa y afilada en el suelo. Perfecto. Corro a toda velocidad –la cual es bastante rápido- y la agarro. Me volteo para encarar a los hombres, pero éstos están un poco lejos. Sujeto bien la rama, la lanzo y ésta se clava en la cabeza del hombre más cercano, cae instantáneamente.

-Uno menos faltan tres –suspiro y corro hacia él para recuperar la rama. Mi boca se abre formando una O. Desde la hérida del hombre brota un liquido verde, ¿sangre quizás? Sujeto la rama y pongo un pie encima de la cabeza del hombre, halo de la rama pero está clavada fuerte y profundamente en su cabeza.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Los demás hombre se dispersaron y están rodeandome. Busco en mi bota mi cuchillo de emergencia y lo sostengo firme. Me avalanzo en uno de los hombres -no me había fijado que eran bastante altos- y le doy un golpe limpio en el estómago, el hombre se inclina por el dolor y clavo mi cuchillo en su cráneo. El liquido verde me salpica. Por un momento me siento mareada pero me recupero rápido. Siento un ardor extenderse por mi brazo izquierdo, veo y estoy sangrando. Alzo la vista hacia uno de los hombre. Cómo no lo escuché? El hombre ataca de nuevo con sus garras -en lugar de uñas- y lo esquivo retrocediendo. Lanzo una patada a sus tobillos haciendolo caer, y luego lo apuñalo directo al corazón, sin compasión, sea lo que sea este ser no está vivo y dudo mucho que tenga alma, todos parecen ahuecados por dentro, sin nada. Mi mirada se fija en un charco de líquido verde, en donde debería estar el hombre muerto número dos. ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! Comienzo a sentir todos mis huesos presionarse, el hombre muerto -ahora vivo- número dos tiene sus brazos a mi alrededor apretandome cada vez más fuerte, dejandome sin aire y adolorida. El líquido verde cae a través de la herida de su cabeza por mi rostro. ¡Qué asco! Me sacudo para safarme de su agarre pero es muy fuerte. Le piso con fuerza el pie, se inclina adolorido y le doy un fuerte golpe en el rostro con mi cabeza. Estoy libre. Recojo mi cuchillo, no sabía que lo había tirado y trato de escapar, pero estoy acorralada. Una vez más siento el mareo, me duele la cabeza. Qué me está pasando? Siento como mi mano se afloja sin que se lo ordene y el cuchillo cae al suelo, luego caigo yo de rodilla. ¿Por qué los hombres no me han atacado? Alzo la mirada para saber por qué y me encuentro con unos orbes verdes, al instante mi vista se nubla y caigo inconsciente.

.

* * *

.

Después de que Bellota se fue, me fui a caminar por la ciudad comprobando que todo esté bajo control, como acostumbro. Bombón y Brick se quedaron en la casa del bosque o fortaleza como le decimos, nos cuida de los invitados no deseados, ya que aquel que no ha sido invidado no puede entrar, La casa fue un obsequio del Arcángel Metatrón, ha servido de ayuda a todos nuestros antepasados.

Veo el puesto de perros calientes, Primo's. Mi estómago ruge. Compro uno y me siento en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Le doy un mordisco mientras observo, todo está tranquilo, personas caminando, paseando a sus mascotas, un lunes cualquiera. De repente me quedo en shock, mi corazón se acelera sin poder evitarlo. Lejos se encuentra un chico, su rubio cabello se mueve con el aire despeinándolo, a él no parece importarle. Está hablando por teléfono, se ve un poco enojado mientras lo hace. No puede ser él, no puede ser él. Burbuja, seguro estás delirando. ¡No puede ser él! Aprieto mis ojos y zacudo mi cabeza, así tal vez deje de imaginarme cosas. Los abro de nuevo pero sigue ahí. ¡Es real! ¡Él está ahí! Una ola de alegría recorre mi cuerpo.

Termina su llamada y camina lejos de la plaza. ¿Qué? ¿Ya se va? No, no, no... No se puede ir. Me levanto del banco y comienzo a seguirlo. Dobla la esquina, me asomo y al verlo caminar a una distancia aceptable lo hago también. Sigue derecho y luego cruza a la izquierda. Me sorprendo, sé prefectamente que entró en un callejón. Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, es fácil, después de todo poseo la excelente memoria del elefante. Camino lenta y sigilosamente preparandome para encararlo, cruzo hacia el callejón y... No está, el callejón está vacío.

Lanzo un suspiro de decepción.

-¿Eso fue por mí? -dice una voz a mis espaldas. Me volteo rápidamente. Y me encuentro con unos ojos azules mirandome espectativos. No digo nada, en vez de eso me avalanzo a sus brazos. Él se sorprende, luego siento su cuerpo tensarse. ¿Por qué?

-Boomer -susurro acurrucandome más, él todavía no me ha devuelto el abrazo, eso me entristece. Al ver que no lo hará, me alejo, pero él me lo impide envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Su cuerpo tensado se relaja.

-Burbuja -susurra.

Sonrío. Me alejo, él me deja y lo miro un poco dolida.

-¿Por qué? -le digo, él se sorprende. No esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Por qué no regresastes? -respondo. Él no me mira parece pensativo. ¿Qué tanto piensa? ¡No es tan difícil responder!

-Boomer eras mi mejor amigo y cuando más te necesitaba... Te fuíste -mis lágrima pican por salir, pero las retengo.

- Burbuja... Sabes por qué, ahora somos enemigos, desde que me fui hace ocho años lo he sido -me mira- ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo en este momento.

-Eso fue culpa de Him, él persuadió a tus padres para que se unieran a él... No tenías elección... Him es malo, Boomer, y su forma de pensar es errónea. Por favor... -Boomer me interrumpe.

-No, Burbuja. Eso no es verdad. Him es bueno, me trata bien. Él me ha contado todo, los equivocados son ustedes -Boomer me extiende su mano- Ven Burbuja, ven conmigo. Únete a mí y a Him.

No puedo creer lo que me pide. ¿Acaso se le safó un tornillo?

-Boomer has cambiado -susurro bajando la mirada. No puedo verlo. No puedo.

-No, Burbuja. Ven conmigo. Him hace lo correcto. Él dice que hay que buscar el libro, tenemos que...

-¡Basta! -no pude contener más mis lágrimas- Estás loco. Him te ha lavado el cerebro. Él es malo, Boomer. ¡Malo!

-Eso no es verdad, Burbuja entiende. Por favor ven conmigo, alejate de los Guardiantes, ellos son los que están mal.

-¡Boomer, tú eres un guardián! -exclamé con incredulidad. Él negó con la cabeza.  
-Soy un traidor.

-Traidor o no eres un guardián! Todavía estas a tiempo, por favor regresa -intento una vez más.

-Entonces, no vendrás? -murmura con tristeza. No puedo creer nada de lo que está pasando. Him fue el que mató a mi padre, Boomer lo sabe y todavía tiene el descaro de pedirme que me una a él. ¿Qué le pasó a mi mejor amigo? Zacudo mi cabeza en negación.

-No, Boomer, no lo haré.

-Entonces, no debemos vernos más -murmura con una voz fría. Eso me dolió, nunca lo he visto así- alejate de mí, yo también lo haré. Eso es lo mejor para los dos -se gira, alejandose poco a poco, dejándome totalmente destrozada. De repente se detiene y me mira- ¡Ah! Y Burbuja -alzo mi mirada hacia él- ...Him a regresado.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral... Todos mis temores… Hechos realidad.

.

* * *

.

-¿Cómo se… Nos hizo tan tarde? –digo jadeando mientras corro junto a Brick. Se supone que debía llegar a casa después del colegio. Y ya han pasado cinco horas! Cómo se hicieron las cinco de la tarde tan rápido?

-¡Es demasiado tarde! ¿Estará preocupado? Seguro lo está. ¡Me castigará eternamente!

-¿Tan malo es? –Brick no parecía afectado ni un poco por todo el ajetreo. Eso es injusto!

-¿No deberías estar más preocupado? Eres mi custodio. –le digo como so fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes indefensa? –murmura. ¿Está hablando en serio?

-Ese no es el punto, Brick. El punto es que deberías poner el ejemplo. -digo. ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Todo esto fue su culpa, me retuvo en la Fortaleza toda la tarde. Primero comenzó contandome sobre los guardiánes, luego dijo que todo eso le aburria, así que sacó su PlayStation3 y comenzó a jugar… Luego yo me uní a él y aquí estamos, corriendo a mi casa como si no hubiera un mañana.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma. Creo que tienes razón. -dice pensativo.

-¿La tengo? -murmuro.

-Sí, pero no seguiré tu consejo.

Llegamos a mi casa. ¿Cuando comencé a usar el _mi_ casa? Hace poco era _la_ casa. Me detengo en frente de la puerta.

-Bueno, Brick. Creo... Que... -le digo al vacío, Brick se ha ido de nuevo. ¿A dónde se fue? Busco un poco pero nada. Abro la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido y lo logro. Subo las escaleras rápida y silenciosamente y entro a mi habitación.

-¡Ahhh! -dejo escapar un grito. Brick rápidamente me tapa la boca con sus manos.

-Shh -susurra señalando con la cabeza hacia a fuera, queriendo decir que mi padre nos puede escuchar. Asiento y el quita sus manos lentamente- ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Es que me sorprendiste, no creí que estuvieras aquí.

El camina hacia la cama y se acuesta. Se ve tan sereno y relajado. Me le quedo mirando. El se da cuenta y sonríe burlón. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué me sonrojo?

-Mmm, Brick... ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? –se sienta en la cama.

-Bueno, al subir podíamos toparnos con tu padre, así que decidí entrar por la ventana.

Cruzo los brazos.

-Brick…

-Bien, bien… La verdadera razón es que la fortaleza es aburrida, prefiero estar aquí contigo, además me gusta cuando te sonrojas –murmura. Qué acaba de decir? Siento como mis mejillas se van sonrojando, Brick lo nota tanto como yo y sonríe. Me giro para que no me vea.

-¡Bombón! –escucho la voz de mi papá llamandome demasiado cerca y en menos de un segundo la puerta se abre y él aparece. Me quedo paralizada. ¿Qué me dirá? En estos momento me preocupa más que vea a Brick en mi habitación, que el que haya llegado cinco horas más tarde.

-¿Bombón, estás roja. Te sientes bien? –pregunta. ¿Roja? Pues, claro y todo es culpa de Brick.

-Sí, me siento perfectamente –sonrío. Los nervios me atacan- papa, él es… -me giro para mirar a Brick pero él no está. Me quedó observando la cama. ¿No estaba ahí hace cinco segundos? Por primera vez agradezco eso de Brick.

-¿Quién? –pregunta mi papa no comprendiendo.

-Mmm, nada. Sólo que… Papá… Deberías tocar antes de entrar.

-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento. Sólo quería saber si vas a comer. –lo miro sin comprender. Eso es todo? ¿En serio no se dio cuenta de que estuve ausente durante cinco horas o que no llegué ha casa? No sé como actuar ante eso.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.

-Está bien. –se va y cierra la puerta.

Suspiro de alivio. Eso fue raro.

Camino hacia la cama y me tiro sobre ella quedando boca abajo.

-¿Cómo desapareció tan rápido?

-Bueno, sólo caminé y me escondi detrás de la puerta. –me siento en el extremo izquierdo de la cama.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

-¡Oh, no! No te desarás de mí tan fácilmente –se acuesta en el lado derecho de la cama.

-No te irás, ¿verdad? –digo ya rendida a intentar sacarlo.

-No, y ya tienes que dormir. Mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

Oh, por fin apareció el Brick preocupado.

-¿Es seguro dormir contigo en una cama? –digo recostandome.

-Por supuesto… Creo.

Lo miro horrorizada, pero con humor. Él sonríe. Me encanta su sonrisa.

-¿Quién más seguro que yo?

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por sus review y por leer n.n

Realmente espero que les haya gustado :D

¡Qué tengan un buen día!

**IdeasBizarras**


	4. Fraternizando con el Enemigo

¡HUOLA, HOLA! Muuuuuuchas gracias por sus comentario. ¡Me encantan! Ahora les dejo un nuevo capítulo donde pueden leer, discutir y comentar, sin quieren. Y por supuesto que se puede hacer más que eso, somos personas de libre albedrío después de todo. Gracias y espero les guste ;D

.

**DISCLAIMERS**

Los personajes de PPG no me pertenecen.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

**ESPÍRITUS DEL BOSQUE**

**IV**

**Fraternizando con el Enemigo**

.

Abro mis ojos adormecidos. La habitación está sombría y silenciosa. Me giro para encontrar una nueva posición para seguir durmiendo y grito cayendome de la cama, al encontrame con unos ojos carmesí que me miran espectativos y burlones, esperando mi próximo movimiento. Miro la ventana y luego el reloj.

-Brick, son las cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué haces despierto mirandome? -susurro- ¿Acaso no duermes? -termino de decir sentandome en la cama, Brick está recostado de lado, su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda la cual está cerrada formando un puño.

-No, no duermo.

-¿Cómo que no duermes? -contesto sorprendida. El sólo sacude su cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche? -Brick se sienta en la cama y se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo toda la noche? -pregunta sonriéndo, poniendome nerviosa. Es lógico que estuvo viendome toda la noche dormir, su sonrisa idiota lo delata. Sé que lo hace apropósito sólo para molestarme.

-Adivinaré después -digo levantandome de la cama.

-¡Espera! –Brick agarra mi mano deteniéndome. Lo miro esperando que hable, pero simplemente me observa. Pasa un rato y sigue sin decir nada. ¿Pretende mantenerme así todo es día?

-Dime, Brick -lo insito a que hable.

Él está serio, suelta el agarre de mi mano y dice:

-Estás despeinada, pareces una bruja.

¡¿QUÉ?! Tiene que estar bromeando.

-¡Yo no parezco una bruja! -agarro mi almohada y comienzo a golpearlo con ella. Parece más afectado por la risa que por mis golpes- No te rías, Brick, no es gracioso. Tines suerte de que esta almohada no está rellena con piedras -digo enojada, pero extrañamente sonriendo.

Brick se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto curiosa.

-Voy a la fortaleza, tengo que cambiarme. Tengo que estar presentable para ver a tu padre -dice abriendo la ventana y pasando una pierna por ella.

-¿Cómo que vas a ver a mi padre?

-Bueno, tarde o temprano me conocerá.

-¿Le dirás que eres mi custodio? -no puede hacer eso, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo.

-Tranquila, no le diré nada. Sólo me presentaré como un amigo. Regreso dentro de poco -observa mi pijama- será mejor que te cambies, aunque… No me molestaría verte así más seguido.

-Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso -digo con sarcásmo- ¿Algo más que decir?

-¡Ah, sí! Peinate -dice y sin siquiera darme tiempo para responder se va.

Es un idiota. Enciendo la luz de mi habitación y me veo en el espejo. Brick tenía razón, debería peinarme. No es justo, yo despierto como una bruja en las mañanas y él como un maldito supermodelo. Es lo más injusto del mundo. Termino de arreglarme, me veo una vez más en el espejo satisfecha. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y salgo, escucho voces provenientes de la cocina. Brick acaba de llegar y al parecer mi papá ya está encantado. Camino a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días, Bombón! -dice mi padre, parece de buen humor- No me dijiste que tenías un nuevo amigo.

Brick me sonríe y yo lo ignoro. Mi padre me entrega una bolsa con mi desayuno. La abro, hoy cocinó sus famosos pastelitos, me encantan. Agarro uno.

-No creí que importara -dije cortante, para luego darle un mordisco al pastelito.

_*Oh vamos, Bombón. __¿__Estás enojada por lo que dije? Sólo bromeaba, me encanta tu despeinado cabello por las mañanas. Te hace ver más sexy*_

Escucho la voz de Brick en mi mente.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! -le pregunto a Brick. ¿Será que me volví loca? Espera… Brick dijo que lucía sexy en las mañana, no, no dijo… ¿Más sexy? Sí estoy alucinando.

-¿Cómo hice qué? -pregunta papá. Y ahora en qué me he metido. Miro a Brick rogándole un poco de ayuda.

_*Tú te metiste en esto, ahora salte*_

Dice Brick en mi mente. Le saco la lengua y él me muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Está disfrutanto todo esto, pero tiene razón yo me metí, yo me salgo. Veo el pastelito que tengo en mis manos.

-¿Cómo… Hiciste… Los pastelitos? Están deliciosos.

-Son los mismos de siempre -murmura papá.

-Wow, esta vez te luciste -digo dándole otro mordisco a mi pastelito.

-¿En serio? Que bién, todos estos años haciendo pasteles resultaron -dice bastante orgulloso.

Me siento tan avergonzada, los pastilitos saben igual que siempre. De repente papá frunce el ceño. Miro a Brick y él están aguantando la risa. La situación me confunde. Esos dos son muy raros, llego a la conclusión de que por eso se llevan tan bien. Observo el reloj que está en la pared de la cocina.

-Papá, son las siete y cuarto. ¿No tenías que estar saliendo hace quince minutos? -le pregunto. Hoy comienza su nuevo trabajo en Scofland, es mejor llegar a tiempo el primer día. No como yo, por supuesto. Ahora no soy el mejor ejemplo.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Se me pasó la hora -dice poniendose una chaqueta y agarrando las llaves del carro. Lo que me hace preguntar… Si tenemos carro… ¿Por qué vinimos a la ciudad en taxi? Eso algo que jamás, jamás sabré- ¡Adiós, chicos! -se detiene antes de abrir la puerta- Brick, cuida a mi hija.

Wow, papá le tiene confianza a Brick. ¿Qué habrán hablado en mi ausencia?

-Siempre -responde Brick.

Luego papá se va. Me acerco a la silla donde Brick está sentado y la giro para que me pueda ver.

-¡Wow! Que fuerza –bromea.

-¿Cómo hablaste en mi mente? -ignoro su comentario.

-¡Ah! Eso es fácil.

Su respuesta me alivia, después de todo no aluciné. ¡Sí!

-Tú también puedes hacerlo, igual que tu papá, el director… -murmura.

¿De qué habla?

-¿Cómo que papá? Él también es un nephilim. ¿Y el director?

-No, no, él no es un nephilim, tampoco el director. Quiero decir que los humanos también pueden, de hecho, en la primera guerra mundial los soldados utilizaban esta habilidad para comunicarse entre sí en el campo de batalla -me aclara Brick-. Los humanos olvidaron ésta habilidad con el pasar de los años, pero los ángeles no. Y tampoco los nephilim.

Agarro una silla vacía y la ubico en frente de Brick, de modo que los dos estamos sentados frente a frente.

-No puedo creer que los humanos olvidaran algo tan importante -digo todavía pasmada.

-Ni yo, sólo tienes que querer hacerlo. Es realmente fácil, aún más fácil si eres un ángel o un nephilim. Los humanos han inutilizado esta habilidad por tantos años que ya les resulta difícil retomarla. Llegará un momento donde simplemente ya no podrán. -Brick entrelaza sus dedos detrás de su nuca.

Asiento. Está bien, lo tengo. Sólo tengo que querer hacerlo.

-¿Eso es todo?

Tal vez sólo me esté tomando el pelo y nada de esto es cierto. Pero Brick no me mentiría. _Bombón apenas lo conociste ayer, no le has dado tiempo._

-Si no me crees inténtalo -dice como si me leyera el pensamiento.

-¿También lees el pensamiento? -pregunto. No sería extraño que no hiciera.

-No -responde.

_*Aunque, me encantaría saber que piensas*_

Murmura en mi mente con una sonrisa pícara. Volteo los ojos.

-Está bien voy a intentarlo -le digo.

Cierro los ojos e imagino que tengo un gran teléfono en mi cabeza, no creo que a eso se refiera Brick pero seguro funciona.

_*Hola. ¿Me escuchas?*_

Pregunto abriendo los ojos, encontrandome con una sonrisa. La hermosa sonrisa de Brick me derrite, es tan dulce. Reaccióno con la voz de Brick en mi cabeza, realmente no lo escuchaba. _¡Wow, Bombón! Eso sí es encerrarte en tu mundo._

_*Brick llamando a Bombón. Hey… hey. Definitivamente quiero saber que piensas en este momento*_

Brick luce bastante divertido.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. ¿Qué tal lo hice?

-Lo sabrías si tuvieras los pies sobre la Tierra.

Lo sabría si dejaras de desconcentrarme con tus encantos. ¿Encantos? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Sacudo mi cabeza desechando esos pensamientos. Nunca pensé eso. Nunca lo hice.

-¡Ya me disculpé! Sólo dime que tal lo hice… ¿Por favor? -esbozo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Se levanta de su silla.

-Está bien, lo lograste. ¡Tres puntos!

-¿Esos tres puntos son buenos o malos?

-Definitivamente, buenos –dice mientras se dirije a la puerta principal y la abre. Burbuja está ahí tan sorprendida como yo. ¿Qué hace ahí?- Hola, Burbuja.

Ella entra y Brick cierra la puerta.

-Eh… Hola -dice Burbuja- No sabía que estabas aquí, Brick.

-Le estoy enseñando un poco de telepatía a Bombón -responde.

-¡Hola, Burbuja! -saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estabas en el colegio.

-Bueno… Sabes que los padres de Bellota murieron, ¿cierto? -yo asentí, Brick ya me ha puesto al tanto de todo. Síp, culpa de Him. Todo es culpa de Him- Desde que eso sucedió ella ha vivido conmigo…

Burbuja se ve triste. ¿Por qué no termina de hablar?

-¿Sucedió algo? -Pregunto preocupada. Ella asiente. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué dijo que sí?

-A noche no llegó a casa, tampoco la he visto hoy. No contesta su teléfono -Burbuja se cubre la cara con sus manos y comienza a sollozar-. Tengo miedo de que haya pasado algo y con el regreso de Him… ¡Tengo miedo!

La abrazo y ella hace lo mismo. Veo a Brick y él está igual de preocupado que yo.

-Tranquila Burbuja. Tal vez ella está en el colegio y tuvo sus razones para no ir a casa a noche. No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas -le digo con voz tranquilizadora.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Bellota? _No pienses lo peor Bombón. No pienses lo peor_. Repito una y otra vez como un mantra. Estoy tan asustada como ella. Si es cierto que Him tiene algo que ver en esto, que no lo dudo ni un segundo… Si es cierto que le hizo algo a Bellota, una nephilim que ha estado entrenando por años. ¿Qué oportunidades tengo yo? Un guardián inexperto. Ayer si Brick no huviese llegado cuando Butch estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, ¿quién sería la desaparecida hoy? Mis pensamientos me ponen nerviosa. No, no, no, Bellota no está desaparecida. Debe estar comiendo. ¡Por supuesto! Debió tener hambre, seguro quería galletas y como no habían se fue a comprar tan lejos que todavía no llega.

-Burbuja, ¿en tu casa hay galletas?

-Emm… Sí –responde confundida- ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

¡Diablos sí hay galletas!

-Bueno, lo mejor será esperar –digo en voz alta, más para mí que para ellos.

-Bombón tiene razón, vayamos al colegio y si al final no aparece, tendremos que pensar en algo -habla Brick decidido.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. No entiendo lo que está sucediendo, estoy muy asustada. Alguién me carga, camina muy rápido. Estamos en el bosque. No sé a donde se dirije, tampoco puedo ver su rostro que está escondido bajo una capucha. Observo mi alrededor. Conozco este lugar, estamos cerca de la fortaleza. Llegamos y me deja sentada en el primer escalón frente a la puerta. Alzo la mirada, sé que es un hombre, es alto. El hombre se agacha para quedar a mi altura y se quita la capucha. Su rostro está borroso. De repente siento miedo. ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Me hará daño? Últimamente todos quieren hacernos daño, mamá y papá me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, todo está muy peligroso. Hay un hombre malo que quiere hacernos daño. ¿Es éste el hombre malo?

-No temas, no te haré daño -dice el chico. Su voz hace que mis lágrimas se detengan, su voz es tan dulce-. Aquí estarás a salvo.

Se quita el collar que tiene puesto y me lo muestra. No puedo identificar con qué material está hecho, es de color plateado y tiene forma de cruz. Es muy lindo.

-Quiero que lleves esto puesto siempre, ¿sí? -asiento y él coloca el collar en mi cuello, al hacerlo comienza a brillar en una tonalidad verdosa. Cierro mis ojos para que la brillante luz no los lástime, cuando los abro la luz se ha ido y el collar ha cambiado su color plateado por el verde con el que brillaba- Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, mientras tanto sé fuerte, por tu familia, por tus amigos… Por mí. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo -le digo.

Pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas. El chico es tierno, nunca me quitaré este collar, así que cuando nos veamos estará muy feliz por vérmelo puesto. Besa mi mejilla y sonrie.

-Nos vemos, Bellota.

Se levanta y desaparece entre los altos árboles. Acaba de irse y ya quiero volver a verlo…

.

Despierto sobresaltada por el sueño. No, no puede ser, no de nuevo. Hubo un tiempo en donde no podía dejar de revivir aquel momento. No podía dejar de soñar con el chico que apesar de dar lo mejor de mí, aunque tratara de recordar su rostro siempre era un rastro borroso… Hasta en mis sueños. Eso sucedió el mismo día que mis padres murieron. Todos dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera y no saben como llegué a la fortaleza, pero yo siempre he sabido la verdad. Observo a mi alrededor. Estoy sobre una cama matrimonial, es bastante suave. Me recuesto sin desarroparme evitando el paso del frío. ¿En dónde estoy?

-Ya era hora de que despertaras -mis ojos se dirijen al origen de aquella voz. Butch está acostado en un sofá no muy lejos de mí con las piernas cruzadas leyendo un periódico.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me secuestraste? ¡Responde Butch! -digo alterada. ¿Cómo se atreve a secuestrarme? ¿No le basta con enviar a unos monstruos-hombres-raros para matarme? No, por supuesto que no. Butch, se sienta y deja el periódico en una mesita cerca del sofá.

-Hey, hey, cálmate. ¿Secuestrarte? Yo diría ayudarte. Son dos palabras muy distintas.

-No mientas, sé que tú y Him enviaron a esos hombre para atacarme.

-No miento, Bellota. No sabía que el maldito de Him haría eso, no sé si lo sabes pero la mayoría de las veces Him actúa solo. Deberías agradecer, si no fuera por mí estarías en alguna parte del bosque sin fuerza vital. En otras palabras, estarías muerta.

-¿Muerta? Pero si esos hombre no me hicieron nada, un rasguño si acaso. Eran débiles, pude haberlos derrotado.

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me desmayé? Estoy tan confundida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, son débiles. Pero tienen dos cosas a su favor… Su sangre y su capacidad para no morir tan fácilmente.

-No entiendo -digo.

-Una gota de su sangre en tu piel y extraerá toda tu energía vital hasta el punto en que tu corazón no pueda latir nunca más.

Sus palabras hacen que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo, pude morir. De todas formas, ¿qué eran esos tipos?

-¿Qué pasa con su capacidad para no morir fácilmente?

-Bueno, lo único que los puede matar es la madera. Por eso pudiste matar a sólo uno -recuerdo al que le clavé la rama, fue el único que no revivió. Butch sigue con su explicación-. Estos monstruos están hechos con magia negra, son los sirvientes personales de Him. Él los llama sus pequeño Cuhks.

¿Cuhks? Him si es raro.

La puerta suena, interrupiendo nuestra conversación. ¿Por qué Butch me está dando esta información? Somos enemigos.

-¡Pase! -exclama Butch.

Una chica de limpieza entra con algo en la mano.

-La ropa ya está limpia. ¿Dónde quiere que la coloque?

Observo la ropa que la chica sostiene, esos colores… Alzo la sábana que me cubre y no lo puedo creer, estoy desnuda a excepción de mis bragas y mi brasier. ¡Lo voy a matar! Butch se levanta del sofá y se acerca a la chica.

-Gracias, yo veré que hago con ella -dice Butch y la chica le entrega MI ROPA. Butch sonríe y la chica se va.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡DÁME MI ROPA! –exijo echando chispas, queriendo descuartizarlo con mis propias manos.

-Sino qué harás… ¿Golpearme?

-Por supuesto que te golpearé.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes -me reta. Ya me voy a levantar pero recuerdo que estoy ¡desnuda! Butch sonríe aún más al ver mi reacción. Suspiro para tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué me quitaste la ropa? -pregunto. Butch se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y colóca mi ropa en su regazo.

-Tu ropa estaba empapada de sangre, si no te la quitaba podrías haber muerto. Tienes suerte de que sólo ensució tu camisa y tu pantalón.

-Y por supuesto tú no estás tan feliz con eso.

Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual responde a mi pregunta.

-No sabes cuán difícil fue quitar toda la sangre de tu cuerpo -dice.

Mi cuerpo, no puedo creer que Butch me vió así. Lo examino y está totalmente limpio al igual que mi cabello. Por lo menos hizo bien su trabajo. Tal vez no está mintiendo, recuerdo cuando me cayó sangre de Cuhk. Fue asqueroso. También recuerdo cuando mis sentidos se debilitaban y mi cuerpo dolía, el horrible dolor de cabeza, lo recuerdo. Y la mirada de Butch poco antes de perder la consciencia, estaba preocupado. ¿Por qué? Pongo la cabeza entre mis manos. No entiendo nada.

-Gra… cias -susurro. Veo el rostro de Butch, éste transmite asombro. Wow, no se lo esperaba. Debería sorprenderlo más a menudo. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo- ¿Qué? Sé reconocer cuando alguien me salva y… Aunque me cueste admitirlo, me salvaste… Gracias.

Se levanta y se acerca a la cama.

-Fue un gran placer -dice dejando la ropa junto a mí-. Aquí tienes tu ropa. Debes tener hambre.

-No, en realidad yo…

Mi estómago se queja y me ruborizo. Justo en este momento tenía que sonar, definitivamente no es mi día de suerte.

-Creo que tu estómago no dice lo mismo. Te haré algo de comer.

¿Él cocinará? Estoy segura de que estamos en un hotel cinco estrellas, puede pedir lo que sea.

-¿Tú cocinas? -pregunto, espero que sea bueno en la cocina sino ni aunque esté a punto de morir de hambre comeré. Es más, no estaría nada mal tirarselo en la cara, así lamentará no haber pedido algo para mí.

-Sí, ¿sorprendida?

-Tal vez un poco –confieso, consciente del tono rosa que toman mis mejillas. Espero que no se de cuenta.

Sonríe.

-Eso es porque no me conoces.

Se sienta en la cama y me mira.

-Eso es porque no me interesa saber absolutamente nada sobre ti –respondo con una mirada feroz

Me salvó la vida, pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada. Todavía recuerdo que él es complice de Him, él lo ayudó a matar a los nephilim hace trece años, a mis padres…

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto?

¿No sabe? Estoy anonadada... ¿Qué me ha echo? ¿Qué me ha echo? ¿Existir, tal vez?

-Tú eres complice de Him. Him mató a mis padres y no dudo que tú estuvieras implicado en su muerte. ¿Necesitas más razones para que te odie?

Me parece ver un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, pero sólo estoy imaginando cosas. Ahora que lo pienso no conozco muy bien a Butch, nos encontramos unas pocas veces antes, pero aún así nunca a peleado contra mí. Siempre se marcha. Además de ser el secuaz de Him, no tengo otra razón por la cual odiarlo. ¿Por qué este chico será tan raro? Butch se acerca peligrosamente a mí.

-Tienes toda la razón, lo merezco –se acerca aún más y susurra en mi oído- Ódiame, Bellota.

Lo último me hace estremecer, sorprendiéndome de mi reacción. _!Golpéalo, Bellota! Aléjalo de ti_. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer lo que me ordeno, simplemente no puedo. Antes de que si quiera pueda decir algo, para mi alivio él se aleja. Dejo salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me ha hecho?

-Iré a cocinar. Mientras, puedes vestirte, si es que no quieres quedarte así por supuesto –dice esbozando una sonrisa depravada.

¡Pero que pervertido es! Me pone tan nerviosa. Tal vez si…

-¿De verdad puedo quedarme así? Es que hace tanto calor –digo mordiéndome el labio inferior con supuesta preocupación. Él quiere jugar… Bien, juguemos. Butch no dice nada. No quita su intensa mirada de mí. Creo que me he metido en la boca del lobo.

-Eres tan tierna –dice. Mi mandíbula cae. Está bien, no me lo esperaba. Por lo menos sé que no se le abalanza a cualquier chica que se le insinúa. Mi cara de asombro lo hace reír- ¿Quieres ayuda para vestirte?

-¡NO! Ahora ve a cocinar –le grito. Estoy segura de que estoy tan roja como un tomate. Se va a la cocina riéndose hasta que desaparece tras la puerta. ¡Se está burlando de mí!

Se asoma por la puerta.

-¿Segura de que quieres comer? Me habías dicho que no.

-Sí tengo mucha hambre.

-Bueno, en ese caso pediré algo para comer. Tal vez no te guste como cocino. En realidad nunca he cocinado, esta sería mi primera vez –dice.

-¡Quiero que tú cocines! –respondo rápidamente sin siquiera pensarlo. Es probable que si no está ocupado con algo, no pueda vestirme nunca.

-Si tú me lo pides, ¿cómo negarme?

Butch se va sin protestar, más bien… Estaba sonriendo. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Que le pidiera que cocinara. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan irritante en este mundo? ¡Es un idiota! Un momento, ¿dijo que es la primera vez que cocinará? Tal vez debí pensarlo mejor. De repente siento unas inmensas ganas de saber que está cocinando. Me visto debajo de la sábana por precaución, luego trato de levantarme y casi me caigo, me sostengo del espaldar de la inmensa cama . Mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado y débil. Me quedo sentada en la cama esperando a Butch. Un delicioso olor se filtra por mi nariz, estoy extasiada. Butch aparece con un plato de panquecas. Se sienta junto a mí. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero no le doy importancia.

-Admira mi obra maestra –dice orgulloso. Eso lo decidiré yo. Observo las panquecas, huelen bien, se ven bien. Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Sabrán bien?

-¿Vas a comer? –pregunta.

-¿Ya las probaste? ¿Qué tal saben?

-No lo sé, yo no como –responde. ¡Oh! Igual que Brick.

-Y si… -Butch me mete un pedazo de panqueca en la boca haciéndome callar. Lo pruebo y… Es tan ¡delicioso! No puedo creer que es la primera vez que cocina. Okay, ahora sí lo envidio.

-¿Qué tal… Te parece? ¿Sabe bien? –pregunta Butch un poco tímido, se ve tan lindo así, es como si le importara que me guste. Bueno, debe querer saber que tal está, es lo primero que cocina después de todo. Siendo un ángel caído debe ser más viejo que esta ciudad, todavía no puedo procesar que sea la primera vez que cocina. ¡Y ni siquiera lo prueba!

-Butch. ¡Está delicioso! Son las panquecas más ricas que he probado en toda mi vida. Oh, Burbuja. Definitivamente tienes competencia –respondo-. Desearía tanto que pudieras probarlas.

Butch Sonríe.

-Me basta con que te gusten.

.

* * *

.

Bellota no asistió a clases. Pensamos que llegaría tarde, pero nunca llegó. Acaban de terminar las clases. Estamos yendo a casa de Burbuja, tal vez Bellota esté allí. Papá llegará tarde del trabajo así que no le he informado del cambio de planes y siendo sincera, no lo haré. Veo a Brick caminar, seguro de cada paso que da con su gracia habitual. De repente recuerdo lo que me dijo ayer en la fortaleza…

_-Brick, ¿no hay una forma de dejar de ver el aura? Ver una luz rodear a cada persona con la que me encuentro, simplemente es extraño –digo._

_-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Puedes ver mi aura en este momento? –asiento respondiendo a su pregunta- Ahora fija tu mirada en ella e imagina que desaparece. Al volverte un nephilim tu mente se hizo más fuerte, logrando hacer cosas que antes no podías hacer. Aunque, siempre fuiste un nephilim, sólo que esa parte de ti estaba dormida… ¡Vamos inténtalo! –me anima._

_Hago lo que él dijo, veo su aura fijamente e imagino que desaparece. Parpadeo al ver lo que ocurre, el aura de Brick se va difuminando hasta desaparecer. ¿Me acostumbraré algún día a hacer esto?_

_-Muy bien, ahora para volver a ver el aura de las personas sólo tienes que imaginar que aparece. Poco a poco lo irás dominando hasta el punto en donde sólo tendrás que pensarlo para que ocurra._

Debo admitir que Brick a sido un buen maestro conmigo. Lo miro e imagino que su aura reaparece, lo cual ocurre apareciendo en un brillante blanco, su aura me tranquiliza desde la primera vez que la vi en el bosque. Mi mano brilla de un tono rosa, ¿por qué el lobo me habrá puesto este color? Tendré que preguntárselo la próxima ves que lo vea. Observo a Burbuja que nos está guiando hacia su casa, desde esta mañana su ánimo está por los suelos. El aura de ella es de un vivo azul claro, pero hoy está opaco y frío, muy diferente al que vi ayer. Debe ser su preocupación por Bellota. Observo los carros pasar, en el interior puedo ver el aura de sus conductores… La variedad de colores y tonos que se encuentran, como debe ser el aura de un ser humano. Dirijo mi vista al suelo, realmente espero que Bellota esté en casa.

Llegamos a la casa de Burbuja y me decepciono, todavía no he sentido la presencia de Bellota, lo más probable es que no esté. Observo su casa, no es muy diferente a la mía, tal vez sea porque no vivimos tan lejos, sólo algunos detalles son distintos como el techo de la casa, las ventanas tienen la forma de una rectángulo alargado hacia arriba de forma vertical, en realidad hace que la casa se vea más elegante. En cambio las ventanas de mi casa tienen la forma de un rectángulo colocado de forma horizontal y no es alargado. Entramos a la casa, es aún más bonita desde adentro.

-¡Bellota! –grita Burbuja dejando las llaves en la mesa.

No hay respuesta.

-¡Bellota! –vuelve a gritar Burbuja más fuerte lastimando mis oídos debido a que mis sentidos son más agudos. Mis manos se van rápidamente a mis orejas y hago una extraña mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué sucede? Espero que sea importante, estaba durmiendo –Bellota baja las escaleras, su cabello está despeinado y su ropa arrugada. Sí estaba durmiendo. Al verla me pega una ola de alivio y alegría. ¡Está bien!

-¡Bellota! –Burbuja se abalanza sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo-¿Por qué me asustas así? –las lágrimas de Burbuja comienzan a brotar- No contestaste tu teléfono, tampoco viniste a dormir anoche. ¿Dónde estabas?

Todos nos sentamos en la sala, excepto Bellota que se quedó parada. Ella parece dudar en hablar.

-Ayer fui atacada por sirvientes de Him. Logré acabar con ello, sin embargo no sé por qué me desmayé y desperté esta mañana en el bosque –hace una corta pausa y continua-. Eran las nueve cuando desperté, decidí no ir al colegio y regresar a casa, estaba muy débil… Todavía lo estoy; y por lo de mi teléfono, bueno, lo olvidé en la fortaleza.

-No puedo creer que Him hiciera eso –digo asombrada y preocupada por Bellota. Dormir en el bosque no es nada cómodo. Y su pelea con los sirvientes de Him… ¡Gracias a Dios que está bien!

-Oh, Bombón. Eres tan ingenua. No has cambiado nada –dice Brick desde un sillón. ¿Qué pretende decir con eso?

-No es como si me conocieras desde antes –contesto enojada por su comentario. ¿Por qué habla como si lo hiciera? Es como si conocieran cosas de mí que ni yo misma sé.

-Bombón… Sí lo hace, en realidad todos lo hacemos –dice Bellota sentándose junto a mí, cuando lo hace olor a ropa limpia invade mi nariz, también puedo olfatear jabón y ese otro… Sólo lo he sentido una vez y fue ayer cuando Butch apareció. ¡Es el olor de Butch! Creo que Bellota nos dijo sólo una parte de la historia, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora. ¿Por qué dicen que me conocen desde antes? Es cierto que les tengo confianza y me sorprende tenerla tan rápido, sólo los he conocido desde ayer, pero… Decir que me conocen desde antes. ¡Están bromeando! Sí eso es.

-¿Por qué dices eso Bellota? –digo negando con mi cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas los primeros tres años de tu vida, Bombón? –esta vez es Burbuja la que habla. Ya no está llorando, en su lugar se ve muy seria. Wow, ¿cuándo me volví el centro de atención? Es cierto, no recuerdo nada de los primeros tres años de mi vida. Nunca me he preguntado por qué.

-¡Eso no dice nada, hay mucha gente que no recuerda su niñez!

-Pero absolutamente nada. ¿No te parece extraño? –Burbuja tiene un punto. Antes de que pueda responderle Bellota habla.

-Dime cómo era tu mamá, Bombón.

-Bellota –le dice Brick para que no siga.

-¡No! –grita Bellota levantándose del sofá- ¡Qué me diga cómo era su mamá! –me mira fijamente, no sé que hacer o qué decir. Su aura se torna de un verde más oscuro de lo habitual. Está alterada, tal vez enojada. ¡No sé! Todavía no soy muy buena en esto; ¡tampoco sé cómo era mi mamá! ¡No lo sé! –No respondes porque no lo sabes. ¿Te digo una cosa? Yo si sé como era ella. Que extraño, ¿cierto? ¿Tú no acabas de llegar aquí tan sólo hace dos días? Sin embargo…

-¡Bellota basta! –le corta Brick claramente enojado. Veo mi pantalón y está un poco mojado. No entiendo, ¿por qué está así? Entonces caigo en cuenta de que… ¡Son mis lágrimas! ¡Estoy llorando! ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Me levanto del sofá. Todos me miran.

-Lo siento, Bombón. Creo que me dejé llevar. Yo… -dice Bellota arrepentida de sus palabras.

-Brick… ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? –digo mirando el suelo, mi voz suena más débil de lo que pretendo. ¡Quiero saber por qué no recuerdo! ¿Qué sucedió hace trece años? ¿Mi mamá realmente murió en un accidente de automóvil como me dijo papá? Tengo miedo, miedo de que mi vida haya sido una mentira todo este tiempo. Necesito saber la verdad, lo necesito. Alzo la vista, yo me esperaba una mirada apenada, tal vez por la situación en la que me encuentro, pero en cambio Brick me mira de una manera tierna, me hace sentir que no estoy sola en esto… Que él me entiende. Que aunque todos me den la espalda, él estará ahí para mí. Nunca alguien me había hecho sentir así. ¿Cómo con sólo una mirada… Me puede decir tanto? Brick se levanta del sillón y avanza hacia mí. Sus fuertes brazos me rodean en un cálido abrazo, dejándome desconcertada. Siento su respiración en mi cuello y de un momento a otro, el miedo se ha ido, ya no me siento confundida con todo lo que ha sucedido, los nephilim, los ángeles… Nada de eso importa ya. Mi brazos lo rodean abrazándolo fuertemente, me aferro a él no queriendo dejarlo, siento que si lo hago… El miedo volverá y que esta cálida sensación se marchará con su regreso. Necesito a Brick y mucho.

_*Te diré qué sucedió hace trece años*_

Dice él en mi mente.

_*No me dejes Brick*_

_*Nunca lo haría… Nunca lo haré, Bombón*_

Sus palabras me reconfortan, sé que él nunca me mentiría. Nos sentamos en el sofá deshaciendo el abrazo. Para mi asombro y alivio el miedo no regresa.

-Tú vivías en esta ciudad junto con tus padres. Yo siempre te protegía, siempre jugabas con Burbuja, Bellota y Boomer, otro nephilim –Burbuja se entristece al escuchar su nombre- Him nos atacó y varios guardianes murieron, entre ellos tu mamá –sabía que no había muerto en un accidente… La mató Him. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel y cínico? Brick continúa-. Tu padre decidió que estabas en peligro en esta ciudad, así que te sacó de Scofland para que Him no los pudiera encontrar, él sabía que tarde o temprano regresarían lo quisiera o no. Bloqueaste esos sucesos, olvidando todo lo que sucedió antes de mudarte de aquí, olvidando a tu mamá, olvidándonos a nosotros.

Puedo ver la tristeza de todos, no los quería olvidar, por lo menos no a ustedes.

-No te preocupes, Bombón. Poco a poco recordarás –Burbuja me da una de sus agradables sonrisas.

Eso espero... Veo el reloj de mi muñeca. ¡Oh, Dios, papá llegará pronto a casa! Ayer llegué tarde sin avisar, hoy no puedo hacerle lo mismo.

-Debo irme.

Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la salida, Brick me sigue.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Tu padre? –dice él. Asiento apenada- Él sabe todo, Bombón. Ya no tienes que mentir, puedes llegar tarde si quieres. Sabe que estás conmigo.

Lo sé, pero quiero llegar rápido para hablar con él. Niego con la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar con él.

Abro la puerta, Burbuja y Bellota están paradas junto a Brick.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana –les digo, de repente siento ganas de abrazarlas, así que lo hago. Corro hacia Burbuja y la rodeo con mis brazos.

-Gracias –digo, cuando me alejo está sonriendo. Recuerdo al chico, Boomer y su tristeza cuando Brick dijo su nombre. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Abrazo a Bellota.

-De verdad, discúlpame por lo que dije.

-No tienes que disculparte. Tenías toda la razón –me alejo mirándola-. Sólo… Me negaba a creerlo.

Bellota niega con su cabeza fuertemente.

-No, no tienes que ser tan buena, Bombón. Fui dura, habían otras maneras de hacerte entrar en razón, pero yo…

La interrumpo.

-Es cierto, fuiste dura. No obstante, me abrió los ojos, ¿no? –le sonrío- Ya no te lamentes más Bellota, ya pasó.

No quiero que Bellota esté mal por mi culpa. A veces las personas decimos cosas, sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Sé que no quiso herirme, ella debe estar muy estresada por todo lo que ha sucedido y posiblemente por lo que sucederá. Camino hacia la puerta y me detengo.

-Ahora sí me voy.

-¿Y mi abrazo? –escucho decir a Brick con cara de perrito triste, lo que lo hace ver extremadamente tierno. ¿Cómo puedo decirle no cuando hace eso? Él debe saberlo, debe conocerme más de lo que creo. ¿Tanto me parezco a cuando tenía tres años?

-En tus sueños –digo saliendo de la casa, Brick se despide y cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

-Antes nunca me decías que no cuando hacía eso, decías que era muy tierno –murmura mientras caminamos a mi casa.

-Créeme, lo sé. Tuve que negarme en contra de mi propia voluntad.

¿Por qué dije eso en voz alta? Brick sonríe.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy irresistible?

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa pícara. ¿Irresistible? JA.

-Por supuesto que no, además, ¿por qué me sigues? Creo que sé llegar a mi casa yo sola –murmuro.

-No entiendo, otras chicas morirían por ser seguidas por mí y tú simplemente me rechazas.

Me río. ¡Qué arrogante es!

-¿Cuáles chicas, Brick?

Se detiene y me mira como si hubiera dicho algo muy estúpido, muy, muy estúpido.

-Mira a tu derecha, a la chica de cabello negro caminando con su perro.

Veo a la chica y camina con su perro tambaleándose de un lado a otro moviendo su trasero coquetamente, la chica se detiene y le guiña un ojo a Brick.

-Eso no dice nada, sólo es una chica –le digo.

Por Dios, es sólo una chica. No es como si todas las chicas que se encuentran ahora estén tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Eso crees? Mira aquella chica con anteojos sentada en la parte de afuera de aquel restaurant.

Señala el restaurant y ubico a la chica, ella está viendo fijamente a Brick mientras se come una papa frita seductoramente. ¡Es cierto! Comienzo a observar a mi alrededor y casi todas las chicas están coqueteando con Brick tratando de llamar su atención. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Es taaaaaan obvio.

-¡Oh Dios, la ciudad está infectada de zorras!

Brick se ríe.

-No las culpo, soy demasiado irresistible –bromea, haciéndome reír.

-Lo que tu digas, chico irresistible, sigamos tengo que llegar a mi casa.

Asiente con una sonrisa. Debe ser por lo de chico irresistible. Seguimos caminando.

-Brick, ¿sabías que eres un pésimo custodio?

Me mira desconcertado por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dice dramáticamente fingiendo estar dolido, haciendo que me ría, de nuevo.

-Bueno, ayer dos hombres me siguieron. No sé que querían pero no era bueno, así que tuve que arreglármelas por mi cuenta y mientras hacía eso adivina qué… No te vi por ningún lugar.

¿Dónde se supone que estaba en ese momento? Estaba tan aterrada.

-Lo lamento –se disculpa.

-No tienes que disculparte, Brick. No tuviste la culpa, además no me sucedió nada.

-No, Bombón. Yo hice que esos hombres te siguieran –pongo mi mejor cara de no entiendo nada y continúa-. En realidad no eran reales, hice que los imaginaras, nunca estuviste en peligro, Bombón… Necesitaba llevarte al bosque y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. No podía pedirte que me acompañaras a un lugar que te aterraba sin siquiera conocerme. No aceptarías y yo no te obligaría.

No puedo creer lo que me está confesando, ¿fue él? ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?

-¿También fue tu culpa que me cayera? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Eh… No, esa fuiste tú. Nunca me imaginé que te caerías.

¿Fui yo? Oh, demonios. No debí preguntar sobre esa parte. Brick se detiene de golpe y me coloca detrás de él protectoramente. Veo los ojos de Brick y éstos están oscuros. Algo está mal, Brick está tenso. Sigo su mirada para encontrar la causa de su repentino comportamiento. Él está viendo a un hombre parado frente la puerta de mi casa. Si las miradas mataran, definitivamente el hombre ya estaría muerto. No sé que le sucede a Brick, ese hombre se ve normal. De repente me pega una ola de energía que me hace estremecer, es algo oscuro, peligroso. Es ese hombre. Aprieto el brazo de Brick. La única separación entre el hombre y nosotros es el jardín de la casa lo cual me hace querer correr como una loca. Decido no hacerlo, entonces trato de ver el aura del hombre, pero no puedo.

_*Brick. ¿Por qué no puedo ver el aura de ese hombre? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?*_

Hablo en su mente.

_*No te preocupes, nada está mal contigo, Bombón… Ya conoces a los ángeles, nephilim, ángeles caídos y humanos… Ellos no son los únicos seres que existen, también hay otros que no poseen aura. El hombre que tienes al frente es un de ellos*_

Observo al hombre. Brick todavía lo está mirando fijamente. El hombre no reacciona ante su mirada como una persona con un m;inimo de cordura lo haría, sólo lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa que puedo jurar no tenía antes.

_*¿Quiénes son esos otros seres, Brick?*_

¡Qué diga pie grande! ¡Qué diga pie grande!

_*Son demonios… … Bombón, te presento a… Him*_

Me quedo en shock… No es pie grande…

.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí n.n

Ahora como ya terminaron de leer este tedioso capítulo pueden ir a comer, si tienen hambre, porque yo sí y eso es lo que haré.

¡Nos vemos!

**IdeasBizarras**


End file.
